


罚

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: 卫宫切嗣x言峰绮礼。不拆不逆。雷者退散。*微妙的平行世界梗。时间线接在原作四战后五战前，但其实和圣杯战争已经没啥关系了。慎。*四次峰image。不涉及五次峰形象。
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei
Kudos: 7





	1. 00

卫宫切嗣躺于床铺之上，听着室外延延的蝉鸣将世界涂抹成一片模糊而游离的雪花白。

……啊啊，终于要来了吗，这最终的期限。

已然开始涣散的目光无法再停附于天花板之上，如融化的胶体一般的视界里，自己走过的这一生的画面开始如走马灯一般回放。

求死的少女。颤抖拿起的枪。四溅的鲜血。坠落的亲情。一片雪白之中短暂属于自己的温暖。你死我活的战争。喷涌而出的黑泥。屠城的业火。

画面的最后，是枯朽了精神和肉体，无力地抛下仍然年幼的养子孤独离去的自己。

……真的是，最差劲的一生了。

意识开始一点点地飘向远方，眼帘开始难以支撑地慢慢阖上。

……如果。

最后的最后，他在一片飘摇沉浮中这样想。

……如果能再获得一次生命，自己一定会——

极致的黑暗与光明同时降临了。


	2. 01

睁开双眼，逐渐清晰的视界之中是一片白。

那和自己的意识最后捕捉到的那种明亮而游离的白不同，是一种冰冷却带着无比笃实的现实感的白色。

他极其缓慢地眨了眨眼，觉得自己的精神正在现实与虚幻中剧烈地摇晃。

无法对现在的状况做出任何认知，只是在感官慢慢恢复后，听到了和自己最后听到的相似、却又微妙地不同的蝉鸣。

冗长，冗长。延延似乎回响到生命的尽头。

“……你醒了吗。”

一个浑厚低沉的男声突然响起，一下子便将那恼人的蝉鸣撞到了认知的第二线。

他因为这声音而浑身上下一个激灵。

“……怎么、啊疼疼疼疼——”

条件反射般地想要从床上弹起来，却在用了力气的同时感到了一种在全身各个角落爆裂开的疼痛。狼狈地瘫回了床上，但身上的疼痛却丝毫不放过他的久久不愿褪去。

“……” 

知道自己现在看起来一定十分落魄，但又无论如何不愿意露出更多破绽，于是只得咬紧牙关不再发出疼痛的呻吟，紧绷着表情只微微转动着脖子，向刚才声音的来处看去。

穿着神父装戴着十字架的男人正坐在自己的床边，面无表情地看着自己。

他觉得自己浑身的血液都唰地一下冷下去了。

“……言峰、绮礼。”

仅只念出这个名字便让自己浑身的防备本能苏醒了过来。虽然在那场战争结束之后越发虚弱下去的自己再也没有动过武器，而现在自己的状况也不允许自己做出什么多余的动作，但心中大作的警铃还是让他忽视所有一切客观因素而想要起身进入临战状态。

“……嘶——”

只是刚一动作那种撕裂的疼痛又一次不由分说地席卷上来，让他将将起来的身子尴尬地僵在了那里，只能靠撑在床上的胳膊来勉强维持平衡。

“……不要随便乱动。会压迫到伤口的。”

而旁边的言峰绮礼则像是在关心自己一般说出这句话，并且还伸过手来，似乎是要按住自己的肩膀，让自己再一次躺回床上。

他绷紧身子一身断喝：

“……不要碰我！”

“……”

言峰绮礼马上就要接触到自己的手一下子滞在了半空，就那样停在那里，片刻未动。

他皱紧了眉头咬紧了后牙瞪着对方，觉得自己正散发出那场战争结束以来的最强烈的杀气。

“……”

也许是这杀气起了作用，对方终究没有再进一步动作，只是收回手去，沉默地坐在那里看着自己。

“……”

他暗自松下一口气，就这样在对方的注视下强忍着疼痛，一点点地靠着胳膊上的力量让自己蹭着床铺坐了起来，背靠着床头。

终于正常了的视野里面映入的是一片医院病房的景象。白天花板白墙白地板，还有自己所躺的一张白床。床头旁边有个小柜，柜子上摆着一个花瓶，瓶中插着几支新鲜的透着粉嫩的百合花。

……无甚特别的景象，但此时在自己看来就是十二分的不可解。

——尤其是，再加上自己床边、临着窗下而坐的神父的存在。

那个时候，这个神父应该确实是被自己一枪射穿了心脏，当场死亡了。为什么现在这样活生生地出现在这里。而自己之前明明也该是寿命走到了尽头，为什么现在又会醒在这样的医院里并且浑身都有着莫名的伤痛。……而且，就算是自己和对方都因为什么特殊的原因没有真的死去，此时出现在自己床边的又为什么会是他而不是——

……等等，士郎。

心脏一下子揪了起来，在所有问题都还没有得到解决之前便脱口问出：

“……士郎呢。”

对方却是一脸茫然。

“……士郎？是谁。”

一阵恶寒。

“……士郎！卫宫士郎！我的养子！应该就是他把我从家里送到这里来的吧？！那他为什么没有出现反而是你在这里！是不是你对他做了什么，快告诉我士郎呢？！你到底有什么目的——”

“……冷静一下！切嗣。”

愈发激动起来的喊叫诘问被对方紧蹙着眉头打断了。

“……我不知道士郎是谁，你也并不是被他从家里送来的。你出了一场车祸，被救护车送来了这里。在你昏迷期间我、你的同事，还有一些你的学生都来看望过你，但其中没有一个叫做‘卫宫士郎’的人。……更何况，切嗣，你根本不曾有过养子啊。”

将脑中劈成一片空白的晴天霹雳。

车祸。同事。学生。

并不存在的养子卫宫士郎。

……以及，这个家伙，刚才是不是管自己叫“切嗣”，来着……？

“……、……”

像见鬼一样瞪大眼睛看着面前的男人，半开的口中却半晌无法再说出一个音节。

……怎么回事。怎么回事。

这里到底是、

“怎么——”

还没有问完的话，下一秒便被淹没在了一大群推门而入的医生护士的喧杂声之中。

曾经一直在国外旅居，几年前才来到的日本。因为经历了冬木市的一次大火而身受重创，所以之后一直没有工作静养在远离闹市的一处日式宅邸之中。在大火中捡到了一个幼儿便收为了养子起名卫宫士郎，自己失去意识的时候应该还在学校所以并不在家……

把所有关于魔法、圣杯战争以及自己的黑色过往的部分全部含糊地略过不谈，大略把自己的来历对医生讲了一遍之后，医生脸上的表情难看得五官几乎都要拧在了一起。

而在医生的旁边，言峰绮礼的神色看起来也很阴沉，但其中的意味自己并不清楚。

“……言峰桑，你跟我来一下。”

沉吟了一会儿，医生只是这样将言峰绮礼叫到了病房外。几个小护士迅速帮自己换了些药也跟着出了门，房间里一下子安静了下来。

房门外，医生和言峰绮礼细碎的交谈声断续地飘进来，只是那些刻意压低的词语断片对自己理解他们在说什么起不到任何帮助。脱力地叹口气，却叹不出堵在胸口的那团无处安放的焦躁，晃了晃脑袋，将视线扔出了窗外。

和自己失去意识之前一样明亮的夏天。万里无云的蓝天和遍洒大地的金色阳光。蝉鸣一声，一声，无休无止，无止无休。

……这里到底是怎么回事呢。自己到底死了没有呢。现在自己看到的这些到底是现实还是幻觉呢。如果是幻觉自己该如何，如果是现实自己又该如何呢……

“……”

一声沉重的叹息碎在夏蝉刺耳的鸣叫声中。闭上眼睛，不再去看那些不能给自己任何答案的一成不变的风景，却在下一秒听见了门被打开的声音而再次睁开。

医生和言峰绮礼前后脚地走了进来，双方的表情都十分沉重。

“……卫宫桑。”

站定在自己床边，开口的是医生。

“很遗憾地告知您，由于之前您经受的那一次车祸，可能导致您的记忆出现了部分错乱。……据我所知，您是前些年才来的日本没有错，但是一直是以在学校教书为生。冬木也从未出现过您所说的大火灾，而您的身体也一直健康，也并没有领养过一位叫做‘卫宫士郎’的养子。……至于您所描述的那些事情，虽然很遗憾但是我只能告诉您，应该是由于您受到的损伤而出现的一些错乱的记忆。”

顿了顿。

“……但是您请不要担心，卫宫桑。这样子的病例之前也不是没有。虽然之前的记忆能不能恢复我不能对您打包票，但是按照您现在的状况，生活常识和自理能力都没有退行，所以即便记忆不能恢复，身体康复之后也不会对日常活动产生影响。而关于记忆的部分，多和之前认识的人交流、去自己之前经常去的地方走走看看，都会有所帮助。如果实在不能恢复也请不要着急，慢慢地重新适应一下生活，虽然需要一定的时间，但总能再一次习惯的。……我知道，对于现在的您来说，这些事情可能会一时让您难以接受，但是出于您以后的生活着想，还是尽快将这样的事实告诉您的好。也请您尽量试着平静地认识这个事实。”

说到这里，缓了口气，看了一眼旁边的言峰绮礼，又转回头对自己继续道：

“……至于具体关于您的事情，我就不清楚了。旁边这位言峰桑在您昏迷期间几乎每天都来探病，也是您的同事，和您应该是比较近的关系，而听言峰桑说您对他还是有印象的，所以尽量多和他说说话，也好对您之前的生活有个大概的认知。”

说完，像是安慰又像是鼓励地对自己点了点头。

“……那我就先回去了。有什么事情及时呼叫我。”

这样说完，便走出了病房。

随着医生离去的关门声，一片死寂轰然而至。

他和言峰绮礼互相盯着对方看了许久，却没有一个人先发出声音。

从他的角度而言，明明自己无比确信自己对于之前人生的记忆没有任何偏差，却突然被说成是由于记忆错乱而产生的幻觉，本该存在的事实就这样轻易地被抹杀，更何况那个之前是最不可相容的死敌的家伙竟还被说成是自己的同事、关系亲近的人……所有这些都让他此时完全不知道该做出什么样的反应，连刚醒来的时候奔涌全身的自我保护的战意都不再有了，只能被动地等着对方先说出些什么来解释一下当前的状况。

然而对方却似乎也有着些什么思虑，缺少表情的脸上此时也能看出些纠结的神色，但就是将沉默坚持到底地不发声。

许久，还是他这边难以再忍地率先打破了这无声的对峙。

“……刚才那医生说的，是真的吗。……不会是你用了什么魔术暗示，操纵他说出的那些话吧。”

对方的眉心一下子拧了起来。

“……魔术、什么的。你在说什么，切嗣。”

“……”

他仍然警惕地打量着对方。

“……言峰绮礼。”

“是。”

“……你是神父吧？”

“是。”

“八极拳？”

“会打。”

“黑键？”

“……那是什么。”

“代行者？”

“……不知所云（意味わからん）。”

“……”

他眯起眼睛，沉吟些许。

“那么，圣杯战争呢？”

“……”

对方这次却没有即答。

他一下子绷紧全身的肌肉。

然而。

“……切嗣。”

对方唤着自己的名字，垂下眼角。那神情和那声音里，竟然有些，称得上是悲伤的味道。

“——你真的、不能正确地回忆起我的事情了吗？”

他呆愣地看着对方，终于没能继续追问下去。

“……我接下来要说的事情，不是我因为出了事故的疯言疯语，而是确有其事。你做好这样的心理准备，好好听着。”

放弃了逼问对方，转而让对方在刚才坐过的椅子上坐下。调整了一下呼吸和情绪，对对方这样说。

对方小幅度地点了一下头。

他深吸一口气，开始讲述起了自己之前疯狂的经历。魔术，圣杯战争，英灵召唤，还有最后吞噬一切的黑泥。

“……你在那场战争中害死了我的助手，又亲手杀死了我的妻子。而我在那场战争的最后亲手杀死了你。一枪穿过心脏，直接毙命。那之后，我因为受了黑泥的诅咒，也时日无多。在我这次醒来前我最后的记忆，就是我躺在自家宅邸里面死去的情景了。……所以说，在我的记忆里，我们两个人应该是互相憎恨的死敌，并且应该都已经死去了才对的。——这对我来说都是无可否认的事实，明白了吗？”

这样说完，观察起对方的脸，却难以捕捉到像样的表情。

……这个是、果然还是没被相信吗。

有些困扰地皱起眉，觉得额角开始突突跳着地隐隐作痛。

“……那个啊……”

思考着如何再继续说服对方让对方相信自己，但还没有说出完整的话便被对方抢了话头。

“……我相信你。”

“诶、”

这反倒让他一下愣住。

“……你相信我吗？”

“啊啊。”

对方淡定地点了点头。

“或者应该说，就算我不相信你，我也没有办法否认这些事情对你来说就是真实的事实。所以我相信你。……但是。”

“……但是？”

“……但是，你和我所知道的‘卫宫切嗣’这个男人完全不同，这也是不可否认的事实。”

“……”

他长长地吐息，突然产生了一种特别想找一根烟抽的冲动。

“那么，你知道的‘卫宫切嗣’，又是什么样的呢。”

“……他是一个高中老师，教英语。人很好，很受学生欢迎。……而且不管对谁、都很温柔。是这样的人。”

不知道是不是错觉，总觉得，言峰绮礼在说这些话的时候，周身的气场变得稍微柔和了一些。

他因为自己的这个想法而打了个寒战。

“……是这样啊。”

不置可否地应着对方的话，想了想，又问道：

“……那你和他是什么关系？”

回答微妙地延迟了一秒。

“……只是在同一所学校工作的同事。……以及。”

不稳的停顿。

“……以及，是我害他变成现在这个样子的。”

直到探视时间到被护士提醒离开，言峰都没有再解释更多。而自己也出于一种十分烦杂的心绪故而没有追问更多。

只是，“请你做好你认识的那个‘卫宫切嗣’不会再回来了的心理准备（お前の知っているその「衛宮切嗣」はもう戻ることがないと思え）”，在言峰走前对他说了这句话。

而对方只是对自己点了一下头，便沉默地消失在了关掉的门后。

直到听到言峰的脚步声彻底消失在走廊尽头，他才一下子彻底放松下来，软在了床上。

……现在这个状况……

躺平盯着天花板，他因为脑海中冒出来的“平行世界”几个挥之不去的大字而忍不住苦笑起来。

……难道说，这样超乎常识的事情真的存在……？将死的自己的魂魄阴差阳错来到了这样一个完全无关的世界的“自己”身上这种事情……

苦笑着闭上眼，瞬间涌上来的疲累感让世界在一片混乱中旋转着下沉。

……嘛，算了。复杂的事情，就等再醒来再想吧……

这样想着，彻底放弃运转的思维加速沉入了一片混沌的水底。

而就在完全陷入黑暗之际，他听到了来自远方的一个模糊的声音如同耳语般断续地对他讲：

——这次一定要（今度こそ）、……

就在这里，意识断掉了。


	3. 02

——卫宫桑和言峰桑，是不是关系非常好呀？

——……即使你这么问……

——……啊，抱歉。

——……但是，为什么这么说？

——因为，在卫宫桑出事之后，言峰桑几乎每天都来，还总会及时带各种各样的鲜花过来。而且，卫宫桑在情况最不好的时候，曾经一度真的丧失了生命体征……

——等等，你说我曾经一度确实是死了？

——……诶诶，啊，虽然这样说不大好听……但是确实，卫宫桑曾经一度彻底丧失了心跳和呼吸，我们都已经开始打算卸器械了……

——……

——……就是那个时候，言峰桑他，哭了呢。

——……诶？

——啊……说“哭了”好像也不那么合适，就是……定定地看着卫宫桑，然后一滴眼泪，慢慢流下来，这样。

——……

——那是我们第一次见到言峰桑哭……该怎么说呢，就是，他流泪的样子，特别像一位不在此世的人一样，好像一下子就离我们特别远，总觉得，让人不知道该如何靠近呢……

他靠在床头，无言地看着言峰绮礼今天也来到自己的病房，并将一束新鲜的康乃馨插进花瓶，把之前的几朵行将凋谢的百合扔进了房间角落的垃圾箱。

之前和小护士交谈过的内容在脑海里面挥之不去。他不住地打量着眼前的男人，却无论如何也想象不出那张像死人一样几乎没有表情的脸上会出现小护士所说的那种“仿佛不在此世之人一样的眼泪”。

……说到底，“言峰绮礼”会为“卫宫切嗣”哭泣这件事情，本身就像是个天方夜谭。即使换了一个世界线，他也从不认为这样的事情会真的发生。

“……什么（なんだ）。”

也许是自己一边想事情一边看对方看得过于夸张，对方在插好花束坐到椅子上之后微有些困惑地问了自己一句。

他这才一下子回神，叹着气摇了两下头表示没有什么，同时把“言峰绮礼究竟有没有哭”这件对自己来说并无关紧要的事抛到脑后，选择问一些更重要的事情：

“……说起来，这边的护士跟我说，我之前有一度确实是咽了气的，是么？”

“……啊啊，是啊。”

言峰绮礼点了点头，语气毫无起伏地说道。

“一瞬，心脏和呼吸都彻底没有了，医生都要撤掉你的设备了。”

和小护士说的完全一致。

他观察着对方说这话时候的神情，却只得到一片空白。这让他感到了莫名的不舒服。

……没有在憎恶着卫宫切嗣的言峰绮礼，没有在提到卫宫切嗣的死亡时露出欢愉表情的言峰绮礼，对自己来说，除了违和感以外的什么都不是。

“……那之后，我又莫名其妙地活过来了？”

“……啊啊。突然一下又有了生命体征。医生护士都在大呼‘奇迹’。……然后，又过了几天，你就醒了。”

“……是么。”

他低下头沉吟了一会儿。

“……果然，除了‘平行世界的灵魂交换’以外，想不到什么别的解释啊。”

自语般地说出这句话，抬头便对上了言峰不解的眼神。

“……怎么回事。”

“……简单来说，就是我这个离开了原本那具枯朽了的身体、按道理说该去谁知道是地狱还是什么地方投胎转世了的灵魂，因为一些未知的因素而被愣生拽进了这个世界的这个‘卫宫切嗣’的身体里面——这样说，你能明白吗？”

“……”

对方抿着唇想了想。

“……那之前的那个‘切嗣’呢。”

“死了。”

干脆利落地丢下这两个字，看到对方猛地眨了一下眼。

“你刚才也说了吧？这具身体在一瞬间确确实实地死去了。我想大概，原本的那个‘卫宫切嗣’就是在那个时候离开这具身体的。而很快我又掉了进来，所以这具身体便又活了。……至于原本的那个家伙，不管是去投胎了还是怎样，应该都不会再回来了吧。毕竟，现在活生生在这里的，可是我而不是他啊。”

“……”

有那么一小段时间，对方只是盯着自己没有在说话，像是在消化自己所说的话中的信息。本来以为他会因为自己所述的这种猜测而出现些情绪的波动，但出乎意料地，他只是在沉默的尽头轻声说了一句“是么”，便没有再做出任何其它的反应。

……真是一个，让人完全不知道他到底在想些什么的莫名其妙的家伙。不管在哪个世界都是这个德性。

心下暗自说着尖刻的句子，面儿上也没有怎么掩饰自己的不爽地开口：

“……你，难道不会为之前的那个‘卫宫切嗣’感到惋惜吗？听这边的医生护士说，你好像和他关系还不错的样子啊？”

“……我、……”

对方说出这一个单字，却又很快收回了声音。自顾思考了许久，才又一次张口：

“……也许这样，对他来说才是好的，也说不定。”

……什么啊，这是。

他眯起眼睛看着眼前的男人。男人的面色是一贯的阴沉，其中既没有幸灾乐祸，也没有哀痛悲伤，有的只是瞳中的一潭深黑的死水，反射不出哪怕一丝丝光亮。

他突然一下子冷笑起来了。

“……哼，果然你这个男人，不管在哪个世界里面，都是如此空洞无物，让人甚至不能生出哪怕一点点同情来啊。”

男人下垂着目光，却没有反论。

他啧地一声。

“……之前的那个和你‘关系还不错’的卫宫切嗣，我都替他感到不值。”

“……”

对方的唇瓣轻轻地颤了颤。

“……我不否认这一点。”

而后吐出了这一句话。

他突然之间便丧失了所有继续嘲讽对方的心情。

盛夏的天总是令人烦躁地晴着。没有云。没完没了的蝉鸣把每一寸阳光都拖得像是要把人晒透那样刺眼而冗长。

他靠坐在床上，心情烦闷地看着言峰绮礼坐在自己床边背着阳光，一点点地帮自己削着苹果。

从刚才那令人尴尬的对话尴尬地结束以来，他们之间就没再有过任何交流。但言峰却也没有离开。他就像是没有听到过自己那些冷言冷语一样，先是帮自己叫来护士换了一个自己都没有发现空掉了的吊瓶，然后把垃圾桶拿来放到面前，兀自削起了苹果。

……这个男人，到底怎么回事啊。

努力忍住了强烈的想要揉额角的冲动，只是故意大声地叹口气，道：

“……你其实不用做这些也没有关系的。”

言下之意就是我不需要你的帮助你可以回去了。

对方没有回话，但流畅地削着苹果皮的动作也丝毫没有停下的迹象。

他又比刚才更夸张地叹了口气。

“……我已经跟你说的很明白了吧？之前那个‘和你关系还不错’的卫宫切嗣已经死了，不会再回来了。现在在这里的我是另一个世界来的、曾经和你是死敌的人。你害死了我最重要的人而我最终杀了你。在我眼里我们只能是互相憎恨的关系。所以即使你现在这样做我也——”

“没关系。”

男人终于说出了这段时间以来的第一句话，并把一直没有断掉的长长的苹果皮扯断，停顿了一下便开始削剩下的。

“你就这样没有关系（お前はこれで構わない）。”

“……”

他一怔。

“‘就这样’，是指我憎恨你这件事？”

“啊啊。”

男人点点头，把最后一点苹果皮削完，将垃圾桶用脚尖顶着挪到了一边，然后拿过桌子上的一个小碟，置于双膝之上，将苹果放在上面，开始切瓣儿。

“你就这样，不管多么憎恨我，都没有关系。”

他眉毛一挑。

“……你这人可真是奇怪。被之前一个关系还不错的人突然一下憎恨起来了，一般来说总会有点儿难以接受吧？……还是说，像你这样空虚的存在，反而靠着别人的恨意才能更好的存活？”

一个没忍住就说出了辛辣的话语。

然而男人却像是没听见他的嘲讽一般，只是一边切着苹果一边道：

“……我没有关系。”

“为什么？”

“……因为。”

苹果在他的刀下整齐地切成了大小均匀的几瓣儿。

“即便是之前的切嗣，也理应憎恨着我的（前の切嗣だとしても、私を憎むべきだ）。”

无法接话

奇怪的用词和奇怪的表述都让他不知道该如何把对话顺下去。

于是只好转个话题问道：

“……那你呢？即使知道我对你除了恨意再无其他，也坚持要这样不辞辛劳来照顾我又是为何？……按照你的说法，就算是之前的那个‘我’，你也是个该被憎恶的对象吧？”

“……我、”

男人一手拿着刀，一手拿起一瓣儿苹果。

“……我这样做，是在接受上天对我的惩罚。”

他彻底放弃了在这个话题上继续纠结。

“……话说。”

转而盯着男人手上的动作，他有些头疼地问道：

“……那是什么（なにそれ）？”

男人一直流畅的动作此时终于一滞。

“……啊。”

发出了像是自己都没有意识到自己在做什么一样的声音。

他面色复杂地看着男人手里的苹果。那一小瓣儿本来只是普通形状的水果此时已变成了一只小兔的形状，趴在男人的手心。

“……那个，你是要给我吃的吗。”

有点儿难以置信地这样问，得到了男人终于开始有些许动摇的表情。

“……抱歉。之前习惯于这样，一不小心……”

瞟了自己一眼。

“……如果你不喜欢的话，我以后不这样做了。”

“……不，倒也无所谓。”

他并不打算去问男人到底为什么会习惯于切兔子形状的苹果，只是伸出手去，接过那一只小兔子，放在眼前端详了几眼。

“苹果什么形状都一样吃。……而且。”

说着，想起自己曾经的养子在自己病重时总喜欢切这样形状的苹果给自己，说是为了让自己心情得到一点调剂从而多吃一点的情景，不由得微微露出了些醒来之后第一次露出来的、真心的笑容。

“……和士郎切出来的样子很像，总觉得，有点怀念啊……”

“……是么。”

听到男人的回复，才意识到自己沉浸于回忆当中的失态。赶快清了清嗓子抬起头，想要告诉对方不要想多，却一个不意间便捕捉到了，自己从未在男人脸上看到过的，柔软的表情。

“那就、太好了。”

这样说着，男人又一次低下头去，拿起了又一瓣苹果开始了细致的刀工。

而他那句“不要再做多余的事情了（これ以上余計なことするな）”就这样梗在了喉头，愣生丧失了出口的机会。

他只是在愣怔中缓慢地将手中的那瓣儿小兔苹果放进了口中，一口咬出了满唇齿的清甜。


	4. 03

间桐雁夜。在自己的记忆里基本只停留于资料上的男人。本脱离了间桐家之后又不知为何返回参加了圣杯战争的半吊子魔术师。不成气候的虫使。

……总而言之，不是现在眼前这个带着十分亲切开朗的笑容对着自己的家伙。

“……那个……”

“……嘛，不用勉强啦。我知道你现在想不起来我的事情，所以没关系啦，放轻松。”

男人无所谓地摆了摆手，体贴地对自己这样说。

失忆——这是他和言峰绮礼在间桐雁夜，也是除了言峰以外第一个来看望自己的人到来之前统一的口径。毕竟，不管怎么说，灵魂交换人格激变这种事情听起来都过于超现实，说出去说不定会引来无谓的麻烦。所以两人都同意将真相隐藏，把事情简单化。

所以，对眼前的这个男人来说，自己现在还是他认识的那个“卫宫切嗣”，只不过是没有了任何过去的记忆而已。虽然一直被人误以为是别人这件事并不好受，但转念一想，自己这样的立场反而更容易探听到自己想知道的各种信息，于是便下定决心将这个谎言表演到底。

这样想着，立刻挂上了一张无辜的笑脸，道：

“……对不起啊。……那个、是叫间桐雁夜、来着吗……？”

茫然的表情和茫然的语气。虽然已经很多年没有过过尔虞我诈的日子，不过看来“伪装”这这种生存技能还是好好地留存在身体记忆里面，真到用的时候丝毫不含糊。

果然，对方完全没有怀疑自己此时“没有任何记忆”这件事情，和善地笑着点点头，道：

“啊啊，看来言峰那家伙提前跟你说过啊。嗯，我叫间桐雁夜，是你的同事，是教美术课程里面摄影这个部分的。嘛……之前和你也算关系走得比较近的吧，经常一起喝酒什么的，所以一听说能让别人来探视了，就马上过来看看你。……啊，顺便，时臣那家伙也让我帮你带好，让你好好养病啊。”

……时臣。

“……诶……”

“啊……抱歉，忘了说明。远坂时臣，是咱们学校的校长啦。是个各种意义上说都有点让人难以放心的家伙，不过，嘛……好歹校长位置做了这么多年也没出过事情，所以姑且还算个可以信任的人吧。”

间桐雁夜表情微妙的有些纠结地这样解释着。

……没想到，那个家伙在这个世界也是和自己如此接近的人，什么的啊……

他稍微一闭眼，便回想起那荒废的大宅之中安静干涸的一大片血迹。

……那个是校长，啊……

总觉得，连苦笑都无法笑出来啊……

心下这样想着，但表情还是维持着单纯的微笑。

“……是这样么。那请帮我转达他，我这边没有关系，很快就会好起来。”

“看起来确实是这样啊。嗯，这样的话就放心多了。”

间桐雁夜打量着自己宽心地点了几下头，不会很快又有些担心地微微皱起眉，问道：

“……不过，没关系吗？你的那个，就是，记忆的事情。……听言峰说，你刚醒来的时候可是混乱了很长一段时间，总是难以释怀的样子，所以他才一直让我们先不要来探视……现在已经没事了吗？”

……怪不得自己之前一直在想为什么除了言峰绮礼之外没有人再来。原来是他对旁人说了这样的话吗……

……那个男人，到底在想些什么啊。

“……啊啊，已经没关系了。虽然还是什么都没想起来……”

垂下眼睛做出些困扰的表情。对方立马抱歉地冲自己摆起了手。

“……啊，那个，抱歉。……嗯，别着急，慢慢来就好啦。慢慢来。”

“……嗯。”

这样应着，看着对方对自己完全不怀疑的样子，突然便觉得也许可以从他这里得到更多的信息，于是话锋一转，道：

“……说起来啊，间桐桑。”

“……啊——总觉得被你这么叫浑身不舒服啊。雁夜，雁夜就可以了啊。”

……这样叫自己才会不舒服啊。

心里默默念了这样一句，但想着这种情况下还是顺着对方比较好，于是有些别扭地改口：

“……那，雁夜。有点想问你的事情，可以吗？”

对方大方地点点头。

“可以啊，尽管问。”

他暗自调整了一下从动作到语言的状态，尽量做出看起来最自然的样子。

“是关于言峰绮礼的事情……”

间桐雁夜一下子瞪大了眼睛。

“……诶？从你醒了到现在这好几天，你难道没有……”

说着说着，却又很快自我开悟地改了口，念道：

“不过确实，那确实不是个会多说什么的人，还天天板着一张脸……让现在这种状态的你天天对着那个黑色的家伙，还真是辛苦了啊。”

……虽然确实很辛苦，不过却是因为别的原因……

接受着来自间桐雁夜的同情的目光的他一瞬觉得很是脱力，不过还是保持着“自然”的状态，问道：

“也没有多辛苦……只不过是想问，我之前和他，到底是什么关系？”

间桐雁夜又是一瞪眼。

“从这里开始问吗（そこから）？！……啊不过，突然一下子被那种死眼神父说‘我们关系很好’这种话，也确实难以接受啊……”

……虽然完全被理解错了方向，不过还是没有选择反驳。

对方叹了口气。

“……嘛，虽然我很能理解你现在这种不大能想象和那种人关系不错的心情啦，不过，事实上，你和他的关系就是很不错啊。”

舒缓了表情如是说。

“正如你现在应该已经知道的，你我都在同一所学校里面教书，而他则是学校里面教堂的神父……啊，我们学校历史上是个基督教学校所以直到现在还留着教堂，这个他应该都跟你说了吧？”

……实际上并没有。

他在心里这样回答，但实际上却只是无言地点了点头。

间桐雁夜见他点头，便继续讲了下去。

“嗯，所以说，我们和他都算是同事，抬头不见低头见的关系。不过，从我来看，你和他之间的关系可是比你和其他人的都要亲近许多呢。”

“……哦？‘我和他’？”

加重了这几个字确认般地问了一下，对方毫不犹豫地便做出了肯定的答复。

“是啊，你和言峰。”

歪头想了想，又补充着说道：

“你啊，虽然一直脾气都很好，也很受旁边人的欢迎。不过因为一直都给人一种飘忽不定的感觉，所以实际上关系十分亲密的人倒是不多呢……嘛，我这样经常和你去喝酒的估计已经算是比较近的关系了吧，不过你和言峰感觉比和我的关系还要好呢。……说起来，之前有一段时间，你可是一得了空儿就会去言峰的教堂找他说话呢。学校里总能看见你和他一起吃饭聊天的样子。总觉得两个人之间的气氛总是非常融洽呢。”

“……”

看着间桐雁夜微笑着说出这些话，他只觉得脊背上一阵恶寒。

……自己和那个极其恶劣的神父。一起吃饭聊天。气氛非常融洽。

……连想象都不想去想象的画面。

他十分小幅度地动了一下身子，然后突然觉得间桐雁夜的话里又一处十分值得在意的地方。

“……‘一段时间’，什么的……这是说，我之后就不这么做了吗？”

“啊啊，是啊。因为你看，之后你不是——”

顺着自己的问话不假思索接下去的间桐雁夜话说到一半儿却戛然而止，一直在微笑的面部肌肉在一瞬间出现了僵硬的扭曲。

“……啊——那个什么，因为之后你、你就升任了你们办公室的教学主任嘛，一下子就变得很忙，也就不怎么去了啊……啊哈哈……”

……实在是过于蹩脚的掩饰，很明显是在隐藏一些什么事实。

他微微眯起眼看着干笑着的对方。

……不过这里，还是先不要戳破吧。这世上没有永远不透风的墙。此时太咄咄逼人，也许反而会让对方开始闪避自己。那样只能是得不偿失。

“……是这样啊。我这样的家伙竟然还是教学主任啊，自己都不能相信呢。”

用一个玩笑轻轻化解了对方的尴尬，看到对方大大松了一口气地跟着笑起来。

“啊、啊啊，那个……也不要这么说嘛。你这家伙认真起来还是非常能干的啦。在学生中的人气也很高啊。……不过后来又因为压力太大辞掉了这个头衔……”

这样说着，又像是再一次猛然想起了刚才的话题，便清了清嗓子，又道：

“……不过不管怎么说，你和言峰的关系还是很不错啦。虽然你刚升上主任那段时间和他往来减少了一些，不过后来……反正不再是主任了以后，还是又慢慢恢复了原来的那种亲近的关系呢。”

“……是么。”

他随口应着，脑海中迅速消化着这些话里面的讯息。

虽然因为间桐的含糊其辞而让自己还完全不能得知自己和言峰绮礼之间到底发生过什么，不过关系绝对不是言峰绮礼所说的“只是同事”这样单纯。

……但是，不管怎样，自己和那家伙在外人眼里看来“关系很好”这件事却像是一个板上钉钉的事实。毕竟，只要自己回了学校，事情到底是如何总能从别人那里也打听到，间桐雁夜没有必要在这种事情上欺骗自己。

可是。

——是我害他变成现在这个样子的。

——即使是之前的切嗣，也理应憎恨着我的。

这些外人眼里的“事实”到了言峰绮礼本人口中却180度地反转，变成了彻底相反的样子。这一点不管怎么想，都让人觉得无比不可解。

……曾经的“自己”和那个男人，到底……

“……呐，切嗣。”

突然一下被直接唤了名字。他一个哆嗦回了神。

对方眨着眼，像是被自己的反应吓到一般。

“……啊……那个，对不起哦？我之前一直是直呼你的名字的……如果你现在觉得不习惯的话……”

他赶忙摇了摇头。

“……没事。你刚才是想说……？”

“啊、啊啊……是啊，我刚才是想说，就是，虽然我知道言峰那家伙的性格让人觉得很难对付，还天天拉着脸死着眼，对于刚刚失去记忆的你来说可能是个接触起来会觉得不那么舒服的人……但是，果然还是想劝你，尽量摆平心态，对他温柔一点吧，呐？”

“……为什么？”

实在没忍住地就这样听起来像是心不甘情不愿地问了。

对方有些无奈地笑起来，道：

“因为我知道，那家伙虽然很少向外展露自己的感情，但是确实是从很久以前开始，就一直非常关心你的事情啊。……呐，你知道吗？——啊，虽然言峰一再叮嘱我说不要跟你多提他的事情，不过我还是想说——”

明明没有旁人，却还是不自觉地压低了声音，偷摸着说道：

“你出事故的那天晚上，在手术室外，那家伙可是一步都没有离开。那时候那家伙的表情，简直就像整个世界都完蛋了一样啊——”

“——那么，我就不多打扰了。回见。”

之后又简单聊了几句，间桐雁夜便离开了。

他走后的病房里，寂静一下子开始膨胀。

他靠在床头，盯着床边那张空下来的椅子发呆。

盛夏的阳光从窗外照进，因为窗棱的缘故而在椅子上留下支棱的光影斑驳，不规则的形状就像一个未解的谜题。

……总觉得，越来越不明白了啊。

长长地叹息，将视线随意地扔出窗外。

一片明媚得让人无所适从的晴朗蓝天。

……言峰绮礼。

他心下默念这个名字，觉得脑海中被一片互相矛盾的讯息所充斥，让他的眼前似乎都蒙上一片阴影。

于是猛地闭上眼，深呼吸。

隔断了视觉的世界里，是鼓噪不绝的蝉鸣，糅合着床头鲜花的清香。


	5. 04

在间桐雁夜来看过自己之后，又陆陆续续的不断有别人前来探望。学生，同事，还有一些据说是关系还不错的朋友之类，大家都对自己笑面盈盈嘘寒问暖，又对自己的失忆抱以极大的惋惜，同时，不管是谁，只要是知情的人，都众口一致地对自己说，自己曾经和言峰绮礼关系十分亲密。

……对于从那场战争空降到这个世界的自己来说，之前的那个“自己”到底是如何处理人际关系、以及和言峰绮礼的关系的这件事，简直就像一个无解的谜。

而在这段时间里，言峰绮礼仍然雷打不动地每天都会来。有别人在的时候就等在门口，没有别人的时候便会进来坐在床边，削削水果，说说最近外面的新闻，需要的时候帮自己叫叫医护人员，除此以外便是无言地读那一本已经翻的页面发黄但仍然保持完好的圣经，直到探视时间结束。

没有多余的对话，当然也谈不上对对方的进一步了解，更无所谓间桐雁夜所说的什么的“对对方温柔一点”。只有那兔子形状的苹果在两人的沉默中变成了每天必备的节目，时间长了，也便习惯了。

就这么着，本该是最难以消磨的月余酷暑便在医院的病房里面无好无不好的过去了。在夏季的尾巴上，身体恢复的差不多并且也基本上接受了这个世界的设定的自己就这样轻巧巧地出院了。

出院的那天，并没有出乎自己意料地，是言峰绮礼来接的自己。

从帮自己打包东西到办退院手续再到开车上路，对方都没有和自己进行像样的对话。只是在车开上了路，自己往窗外看了几分钟之后确定这里虽然有着自己所知道的冬木的影子，但却是完全不同的地方之后，终于开口问了一句：

“现在我们要去哪里？”

言峰绮礼平稳地看着车，淡然地目视着前方。

“你家。”

预想之中的答案。

“你知道我家的位置啊。”

“……啊啊。”

言峰绮礼转着方向盘，车子在一个路口转了个弯。

“因为以前受过很多照顾（前はよくお世話になっていたから）。”

“嗯（ふん）――”

在医院那段时间从来自别人的信息之中倒是也不难料想对方和曾经的自己大概是互相去过对方家里面的关系，所以也没有特别惊讶，只是拖着长鼻音无所谓地随意应了一声。

对方也没有再说话。

沉默又一次笼罩了车内狭小的空间。

他将手肘支在车窗的棱上，手掌托着下巴，看车窗外的风景后退着不断扫过自己的视线。车与行人交错，商户迎来送往，热闹冷清纷乱有序的，随处可见的街道场景。

“……真是和平啊……”

这样，一不小心便叹出了声。

在医院里的时候，那一处禁锢了自己所有知觉的病房让自己即使理智上清楚自己已经来到了一个完全不同的世界，但却一直不能有什么实际的感触。而现在，看着这样的街景，自己终于第一次切切实实地感到，自己所熟知的那你死我活的魔术世界、抑或自己那幢老宅中看出去的总是蒙着一层诅咒的黑雾的天空终究是彻底不复存在了。

现在的自己，正以一个无比平凡的“中学教师”的身份，存在在这个无比平凡的世界里。

……总觉得，突然一下子，在医院里面还一直保持在身体里面的那种出于杀手本能的紧张感就这样轻飘飘地消失在车子走走停停的摇晃中了。

没有忍住地，他像是卸掉全身的力气一般，长长地呼出了一口气。

“……你不中意吗（気に食わないのか）。”

冷不丁地，开着车的男人开口问了这样一句。

他转头瞟了男人一眼。

“……什么（何が）？”

男人仍然目不斜视地盯着前方稳稳把着方向盘。

“现在的这个世界（今のこの世界）——”

打开转向灯，转弯。

“……我所在的这个世界（私がいるこの世界が）。”

车子恢复直行，转向灯也关闭了。再一次平静下来的空间里，他无法确定刚才在一瞬间男人脸上划过的悲哀神色是不是自己的错觉。

“……并没有（別に）。”

无法确定男人反问的意图，也无法猜测男人所想要的回答，于是将目光又一次放向窗外，懒洋洋地按照自己的本心回答着。

“虽然有点不习惯，但没有到不中意的程度。”

隔了一会儿。

“……是么。”

男人不置可否的回应随着车子彻底的停下而终结了这段意味不明的对话。他不知道男人到底从自己这两句回答中得到了什么。他只是看着面前出现的一栋十分平常到处可见的公寓楼愣了一下。

“到了。”

男人说，拔下车钥匙，打开车门。

“你的家。”

从自己外衣的口袋里面摸出一串钥匙，试了几把之后顺利打开了门。玄关，客厅，餐厅，厨房，还有一间摆着双人床的卧室连着一个盥洗室。整个房子里面东西不多并且大都简单质朴，没有任何多余的装饰，虽然一个人住总觉得稍微空旷了一些，不过整体来说倒是都和自己的审美感觉比较一致。

除了卧室床头墙上的一张巨大的挂画以外。

那是一张风景画。一大片盛开着向日葵的黄澄澄的花海，背景的蓝天上灿金的阳光普照，色调明亮的让人看了便有想要眯起眼睛的冲动。

画的内容其实无甚稀奇，只是和整体色调都偏灰黑的这个住家的装饰风格显得过于格格不入了。

“……呐，言峰。那个是是我自己买来装饰上的吗？”

心下感到奇怪便直接开口这样问，但一时没有得到回复才让他意识到男人并没有一直跟在自己后面。

在房间里面四下扫视了一下，而后听到了从厨房里传来的碗碟碰撞的声音。

“……言峰？”

稍微抬高声音叫了一声，几秒之后看到男人从厨房里面探出了半个身子。

“什么？”

他盯着擅自就进了姑且算是自己家厨房的男人。

“你怎么……”

……就这样进了我家厨房。

本想这样问，但转念一想比起本身和厨房无缘再加上此时又根本是第一次来到这间房子的自己，曾经来过自己家里的对方明显要比自己更适合这些活计，于是也便不再继续纠结，而是指了指自己卧室，问道：

“……那个卧室里的画，是一直都在那里吗？”

言峰眨了一下眼睛。

“……啊啊，你说那张向日葵。”

“嗯。”

他点头，却见言峰不甚在意地转身回到了厨房里面，继续回答的声音随着一阵烧水的声音传了出来。

“那个确实一直都在那里了。”

“……是我自己买的？”

“……不是。听说是别人送的。”

“……是么。”

那样的话倒是可以理解那完全跳脱的风格了。只不过会一直挂在那里，是和自己关系很好的人送的吗……不，想想自己住院期间那些来看自己的人，每一个看起来都和自己关系不错的样子，所以按照之前的那个“自己”的脾性，也说不定就是那些人中的一个送过来自己随手挂了上……

这样猜测着，因为也并不讨厌那幅画所以便没再多想，又在房间里面转了一圈儿没发现什么特别值得关注的东西，便回到客厅坐到了最长的那一个沙发上。

而此时，言峰也端出了两杯热茶，在自己面前放下一杯，端着另一杯坐到了自己侧边的另一个小沙发上。

他瞟了一眼那杯茶。品相看不出什么特别，从色彩上来看倒是符合自己习惯了的士郎泡给自己的浓度。

“……没有放奇怪的东西。”

许是看自己没有动作，对方平铺直叙地补充了这样一句。

他一愣。

“……啊……不，我没有在怀疑。……说到底，如果你想害我，我在医院动作不自由的时候你早就下手了不是吗。”

这样说着，心里也暗自感叹起自己如此轻易便放弃的防备。

要是在自己原来的世界里，对言峰绮礼递给自己的饮食毫不怀疑？天塌了都不可能的事情。

“……那么，是不喜欢喝茶吗。”

对方思索了一下，又这样问道。

他摇摇头，端起了茶杯。

“不，倒也不是不喜欢。”

说着抿了一口。

几乎完全符合了自己口味的茶香。

他抬头看了看对方。

“……你，对我的口味是有把握的啊……而且，这么说起来，对我家里的构造也是过分的熟悉……”

眯起眼。

“……这都是因为你之前‘受到了很多的照顾’（これも全て「お世話になってた」から）？”

对方坐姿端正地捧着手里的茶，快速地点了一下头。

“……啊啊。”

“嗯——”

又抿了一口茶，便将杯子放回了桌子上，再一次问出了一直没有得到解决的问题。

“……你到底和之前的那个‘我’是什么关系啊？你所说的，我那些朋友所说的，再包括你所表现出来的，所有的内容都是互相矛盾的。这简直太奇怪了。……说到底，如果你不跟我说清楚，我接下来根本不知道该如何对待你啊。”

这样说着，心想这大概是自己对这里所存在的“言峰绮礼”做出的最大的让步了。

毕竟，眼前的这个男人虽然有着和自己所知的那个死敌一模一样的面皮，但终归不是同一个人。就像自己和这个世界的“卫宫切嗣”虽然在很多地方似乎有着共通之处但总还是两个互不相干的个体一样，这个男人和那个死于自己枪下的“言峰绮礼”说白了也没有任何关系。更何况自己在医院这月余确实受了男人不少的照顾。做了多年职业杀手的自己就算再怎样冷漠无情，也没有将自己之前的恨意尽数转嫁到一个无辜的人的身上的恶趣味。

……然而。

“……你只要继续像恨你所知道的那个‘言峰绮礼’一样憎恨着我，就可以了。”

得到了这样完全将自己的让步视为无物的回答。

他有些不爽地拧起了眉毛。

“……你这家伙真是让人恼火啊。在你眼中我就是个不分青红皂白只凭着自己的主观臆断就可以随便憎恶一个人的混蛋吗？”

“……我没有那样说。”

男人握着茶杯的手似乎比刚才更加用力了些。

“我只是在说，我本身就是个你应该憎恨的存在罢了。”

他舌尖一啧。

“那么，之前的‘我’就是个会缺根筋地和对我不利的家伙走得十分亲近，甚至还让对方登堂入室的白痴咯？”

“……不是这样的！”

对方像是被踩了尾巴一样，突然提高了声音大声说道。

“不是这样的啊！……你……切嗣他，不是那样的人……他只是、他只是……”

越说越低下去的声音，还有随着声音低下去的头。

额前的碎发在男人面颊上投上阴影让他看不清楚男人的表情。但他却能清楚地看到男人死死握着茶杯的手指指尖发白，并且轻微地发着抖。

……明明之前自己对他说了那么多恶毒的词语他都一次没有做出过称得上是反应的反应，反倒是在听到自己说之前那个“自己”不好的时候变得如此激动。

这个男人，到底什么状况啊……

……不过，这也许能成为突破口也说不定。

“……那，他到底是什么样的人呢？”

于是这样紧追不放地继续问了下去。

男人仍然低着头。

“……他是……他是个非常、温柔的人。”

用带着几乎微不可闻的颤抖的声音说出了这样的话。

“……温柔、啊……”

将这两个词在舌尖吟味了一下，还没来得及因为从言峰绮礼口中听到对自己的这种评价而感到不可思议，便听男人又道：

“……他真的是个、非常温柔的人。因为如此，才会一直允许我这样的存在留在他的身边……但是，我却不能回报给他哪怕一点点来让他满意，反而只能一直让他感到困扰……甚至最后还、让他变成了现在这样……”

……现在这样、是指死去了么。

“……你曾经说，在你原来的世界里面，我害死了你的妻子和助手，是个扭曲的存在，是这样吧。”

突然被这样问，他条件反射便点了头。

“……啊啊，是这样啊。那个‘言峰绮礼’，是个非常空虚又扭曲的，罪恶的存在啊。”

男人紧握着杯子的手指慢慢卸下了力道。

“……在这个世界，也是如此啊。”

“诶、”

“这个世界里的我，也是和你所知道的那个‘我’一样，是不可宽恕的存在啊。”

“……”

“……所以你就一直憎恨着我吧（だからお前は私を憎んでいいんだ）。……不如说，你必须憎恨着我啊（むしろ、お前が私を憎まなければならないのだ）。如果不这样的话，我（そうでなければ私は）……”

“……你……？”

却再也没有下文了。

他看着全身的气场尽数消沉了下去的男人，脑海中整理了一下刚才对方所说的话，却觉得依然不得其解。

“……言峰，你……”

犹豫了一下，还是问了出来：

“……你和之前的我，到底，发生了什么啊？”

没有得到任何回答。

只有自己那无解的问话在一片沉淀下去的空气中，砸出了令人心生莫名焦躁的虚无回响。


	6. 05

他没有再问过言峰绮礼关于以前的事。——确切地说，是几度或委婉或直白的想要问，却都被对方用沉默当作了一以贯之的回答，于是后来也就不再自讨没趣了。但即便是这样，自己也无法做到像言峰绮礼说的那样保持着自己在曾经那个世界那样的情绪，坚持将他憎恨下去。

……毕竟，这个世界的这个言峰绮礼，实在是过于无害了。

无害，甚至可以说，压抑得过头。

他出现情绪的波动仅只有那一次。那之后，就又像什么都没有发生过一样，每天都会不请自来到自己的家里，不消自己说一个字便从头到尾照顾起了自己的生活起居。打扫，采买，饮食，洗涮……从早上他过来再到晚上离开，他会把所有这些事情都收拾的井井有条，让自己没有任何一点可以值得操心——但也再也没有对自己吐露过什么心迹。

……总觉得，就像是自己雇佣了一个不需要工钱的任劳任怨的钟点工。彼此每天都会照面，但却只是陌生人。

这多少让他觉得有些别扭。

所以，当然，他有问过言峰为何要为自己——一个之前和他的关系就很微妙，之后又彻底不认识他了的男人——做到如此地步，也对他说过自己现在无比健康，其实可以不用这样。但言峰绮礼的回答却是无比简洁。

——因为我想这样做。

……简洁，却一点都不明了。到底是什么让他愿意天天都来做这种吃力不讨好的事情，自己是一点都琢磨不透。

但唯一能够明白的，是他在这样做的时候，其实并不开心。……或者说，还很悲伤。

自己永远都忘不了某一次，在自己夸赞对方做饭的手艺的时候，对方垂下双眼，用一点都不好的神情说着“那就好”的样子。

——哪里好了啊——当时，自己是想这样吐槽的，但终究还是忍住了。

……现在的自己，虽然能够感知到他的悲伤，却并不能去触碰——不知为何，他就是这样觉得。

所以他不问。对方的过往和对方现在的心情都不去过问，只是一边顺其自然地接受着对方的照顾，一边凭自己的视角去观察对方。而其结果，就是在日积月累的不闻不问中，愈发能够捕捉到对方眉眼细微变化中所带有的，日益膨胀的悲哀。

然后，在某一时刻，他突然便想起了，自己刚醒来不久后，对方对自己说的那句话。

——……我这样做，是在接受上天对我的惩罚。

总觉得，在回想起的那一瞬间，自己心脏动作都一下子沉重了些许，在胸腔里砸出些让人难以释怀的回响。

然而，不管怎样，自己和言峰绮礼之间微妙的平衡终归没有人去打破。日子就这样不疾不徐地一天天过，不知觉间，夏日便以逝去，季节来到了虽然仍有余热但只能称其为“残暑”的初秋。

——同时，也是世间所说的，“开学”的时节。

对于自己——魔术师杀手卫宫切嗣来说，这个时节是没有任何特殊的意义的。毕竟，自己连正经的学都没怎么上过便拿起了枪，之后的日子便以一个接一个的任务，以及一条接一条的人命计算，类似“开学”这样普通的字眼，反而是离自己最遥远的东西。

只是，对于现在处在这个世界的自己来说，不关注这件事情怕是行不通了。

——并不是说让你立刻就回到学校教书。”

刚入秋的某一天，言峰绮礼出现的同时也带来了一大包零落的文件。仔细一看，都是各种各样的教案。

——但是学校人手不足，重新招人又比较困难，所以时臣师还是希望你能够努力试试看。这些都是我帮你找来的别人的教案，你自己曾经用过的东西也应该还留在你的家里，找一找大概能找出来。这两个星期你先准备一下，看看能不能行。

这样说着，他放下东西便作势离开。当自己问到他要去哪里的时候，他理所应当地回答：

——当然是去学校。

……是了，这家伙还是个学校里面的神父。之前因为在假期，他天天都往自己这里跑，让自己都快忘记了他的这个身份，也疏于去适应之前那个“卫宫切嗣”的生活。

而从现在起，自己也看来不得不为了融入这里的生活而做出一些努力了。

“……虽然是下了这样的决心啊……”

他下了车，看着眼前古朴又雅致的学校大门，以及学校门内三两成群的穿着校服的学生的身影，一下子便丧失了挪动脚步的意欲。

……不管怎么说，这样的地方对于自己来说，还是过于陌生了。

“怎么了。不是说，教案上的东西对你来说并不算困难吗。”

言峰绮礼锁上车门，来到自己身边，看着并不继续动作的自己，问道。

他迟疑着点了点头。

“……啊……虽然只是教案的话确实还好啦，但是……该怎么说呢，这样的地方，我这辈子就没有进去过啊……”

说着，在脸上扯出一个苦脸。

“……因为你看，毕竟我之前干得都是些那样的——”

“啊！卫宫老师……？”

话语被一声清脆的女声打断。他吓了一跳，转头看向声音的来源，看到一位留着齐肩发带着大眼镜的女孩子有些惊喜又有些羞怯地向自己走了过来。

“卫宫老师，早、早上好！……您、您是要回来教课了吗？”

女孩子看起来有些紧张，但仍然努力地抬着头忽闪着眼睛看着自己，语气雀跃地这样问道。

他愣在原地。

“……呃、呃……那个……”

“……是你曾经担任的班级里面的学生。”

言峰压低的声音在自己耳边响起。

“……啊、啊……是这样啊……是学生啊……”

他有些尴尬地伸手挠了挠后脑。

“那个……是呢，即使被问要不要回来教课什么的、也……”

女孩子的目光一下子失落下去了。

“……卫宫老师，那个、果然……记忆……？”

“……啊、啊啊。”

快速地点头。

“那个、对不起呢……？”

“……啊、不！我才是，突然这样问让老师困扰了……”

女孩子慌忙摇摇头，又咬了一下下唇思索了一下什么，而后又突然抬高声音道：

“……但、但是，我是真的很喜欢卫宫老师的课，也希望卫宫老师能够回来教我们！那个……就是……”

这样说着，视线却莫名地飘到了自己身边的言峰绮礼身上，却在接触到言峰的瞬间像是受惊的小鹿一般弹了回来。

“……啊、那个，不、其实没有什么……那个、就是……就是、抱歉突然说这些话！失礼了！”

说完深却潦草地一个鞠躬，便头也没抬地冲进校门里面去了。

他站在原地，看着女孩子的背影，觉得有些茫然。

“……那个，是怎么回事啊？……到底是喜欢我还是害怕我啊……”

“……”

言峰绮礼却没有接话，只是在几秒沉默后，先迈起了步子。

“……走了。时臣师说想要和你聊聊。”

他这才想起自己今天来到学校的主旨，也没再多问什么地跟着言峰走进了校园。

校长室所在的楼在学校的深处。他跟着言峰绮礼一路往里，途中有不少学生认出了自己来向自己打招呼，对于自己只能被动地回礼这件事情似乎也都不甚在意。

……看来，学生们也都知道“卫宫老师”新学期没有出现是因为事故失忆了。虽然事实并非如此。

而言峰绮礼则一路无话，看样子也无意向自己介绍学校的细节，只是一直沉默着快步向前，直到来到校长室门口，才随着敲门的动作发出了进入学校以来的第一声。

“——时臣师，是我。绮礼。我将卫宫老师带来了。”

紧接着，那个自己曾经听过的声音便从门内传了出来。

“啊啊，请进。”

虽然做好了心理准备，但身上还是没控制住地僵了一下。

而就在这个当儿，言峰绮礼已经打开门，一脚踏进了门内。

“请进。”

“……啊、啊啊。”

不大自然地应着，慢慢走进了房间。

巨大的落地窗前，红色西装蓝色领结的小胡子男人正坐在办公桌后，笑眯眯地看着自己。

……远坂、时臣。

初始的御三家之一的继承让。圣杯战争的参战者。

那个金闪闪的Archer的master——同时也是，被自己的servant和自己的弟子联手杀害的可怜人。

在自己曾经的生涯中，自己还没有机会和他对面，他便无故陨落了生命。

……没想到，会以这样的形式在这里再见啊……

有些感慨地盯着远坂时臣瞧了半天，而后被对方一个轻咳拉回了思绪。

“卫宫老师，好久不见了啊。”

男人站起身来，踱着步子走到旁边一个会客的沙发旁，同时也示意自己坐到他的对面，柔和地问道：

“身体恢复的如何？”

……跟自己记忆中，那个说着想要结盟如何如何的钻营谋略的穴熊，根本判若两人。

他突然一下子觉得有些脱力。

“……啊、嗯。就像您所见到的，已经恢复得差不多了。都是托您的福。”

这样回答，努力让自己表现得像一个见到校长的教员。但却惹来远坂时臣几声轻笑。

“不用这样拘谨啊，卫宫老师。你我的关系本来就没有那样生疏。即便是你现在失去了记忆，也不用这样在意的。”

……能和校长走得这么近什么的，之前的自己看来也是个不可小觑的家伙啊……

这样想着，刚才一直处于视野之外的言峰绮礼突然出现，在自己和远坂面前各放下一杯茶，而后对远坂微微一个欠身，道：

“……那么，时臣师。我就先失礼了。”

远坂则回以点头致意。

“啊啊，辛苦了，绮礼。”

然后微笑地目送言峰离开房间，这才重新看回自己。

“……校长和言峰，关系真好啊。”

试探性地这样问，得到远坂毫不介意的回答：

“啊啊，是啊。因为家族上的一些联系，他一直视我为师，我也一直视他为徒……嘛，虽然总体来说，是我这个老师不可靠，反而被他帮助的事情比较多一些呢。”

说罢又悠然笑了两声，让他心里那句“只要他不想亲手杀了你”显得无比的讽刺。

“话说回来，卫宫老师。”

远坂收了笑声，微微正色道。

“这次找你来，是想问问你关于回来上课这件事情的。”

意料之中。

“您请讲。”

远坂点了一下头。

“其实我想绮礼可能都和你讲了，从我来讲的话还是希望你能够回来继续任教的，毕竟人手不足，一下子招募又比较困难，并且我还听绮礼说，你对于教案的内容还是可以掌握的。……而且。”

微妙地顿了一下。

他询问地歪了歪头。

远坂叹口气，才又道：

“……而且，出于我个人一些小小的私心，也希望你能够尽快复归啊，卫宫老师。”

“……小小的私心……？”

“……啊啊。是关于绮礼的事情。”

远坂说，出乎预想地提到了言峰的名字。

“实际上，卫宫老师，在你不在的这段期间，你所负责的班级的英语课一直是绮礼在代。毕竟他也是常年在国外旅居过的，所以语言上还是过得去。……只是。”

这样说着，露出了无奈的苦笑。

“……只是，虽然语言没有问题，但是绮礼那孩子，在这种事情上，真的非常不在行啊——”

“喂！时臣！我来了啊！”

毫无预兆地，远坂话音未落便被粗暴的开门声和大声的喊叫声截断。微受惊吓地向门口看去，然后因为进入视线的人物受到了更大的惊吓。

——虽然穿着校服，但毫无疑问，是自己见过的那个金色的从者，英雄王Archer。

……没想到，连servant都会这样存在着这里，什么的……

而相对于自己的震惊，远坂时臣倒是毫无讶异的神色，只是有些苦恼地笑着，对那穿着校服的金闪闪道：

“……吉尔伽美什，我都说过了，进我的办公室的时候，好歹先敲门——”

“我想进去的地方根本不需要别人的许可。……而且说到底，时臣，你这里难道不就是应该时刻准备着迎接我的吗？”

不爽地眯起的红瞳里面写满了狂妄和任性，虽然一副学生摸样，但气场上还是和那展开满天宝具的王者如出一辙。

……不过，他竟然会和远坂时臣关系这么密切，什么的啊……

惊奇地看向远坂，远坂则对自己摆出抱歉的表情。

“……那个，对不起呐，卫宫老师。诶……你应该已经不记得了，所以姑且还是介绍一下，这位是吉尔伽美什……嘛，各种意义上都是这里十分有名的学生。”

说罢看向吉尔伽美什。

“来，吉尔伽美什，你也向卫宫老师打个招呼。”

“……”

听到这话的金发青年却没有照做，只是在和自己的目光接触上之后透出些危险气息地眯起了双眼。

“……杂种，你回来了啊。”

“……吉尔伽美什！”

远坂时臣抬高了声音，似是在责备吉尔伽美什的失礼。

但吉尔伽美什却不为所动，只是仍然那样浑身散发着不满地盯着自己，道：

“喂，杂种。虽然实际上，我一点都不想再看见你，但是只有这回，我姑且还是希望你回来。”

“……为什么？”

“哪有那么多为什么，只是因为你给绮礼添太多麻烦，连我都看不下去了。”

吉尔伽美什说着，缓步来到自己面前，居高临下地看着自己，冷声道。

“你真的，给绮礼惹太多事了，杂种。”

弯下腰，嘴唇凑到自己耳边，将只有自己能听见的声音送进耳朵。

“——从以前开始，呐（昔から、な）。”

直到从校长办公室里被远坂无奈地送出来（抑或说是被吉尔伽美什强硬地赶出来），刚才因为吉尔伽美什的威胁而冒出的冷汗似乎都没有完全消下去。

……虽然不明所以，但看起来之前的自己确实是彻底招惹到了吉尔伽美什，而且原因还和言峰绮礼有关。

……总觉得，事情变得令人头疼起来了。

那个金闪闪，直觉上就是个不好轻易招惹的人啊，怎么偏偏就……

他揉着开始突突跳动的额角，一路向校外走。

却在经过教学楼的时候不意间停住了脚步。

……反正来都来了，就进去看看好了。

这样想着，便慢慢晃进了楼里。

放轻脚步一间间教室地瞄过去。黑板上各种各样的知识和学生们朝气蓬勃的脸庞都令他觉得有些眼晕。

……之前的那个“自己”，真亏得能在这样的地方一直干下去……

一声叹息，心想果然还是回去得好，却在折返的寸前，因为一间教室里面的情景而停下了脚步。

——言峰绮礼拿着课本站在讲台上，面无表情地讲着课的样子。

实在是过于新奇的场面，所以一下子便放弃了回去的念头，猫在教室后门边，从门上一道玻璃上往里看。

“……这里这个语法是……”

言峰低沉的声音从门里传来。虽然语言通顺逻辑严密，但毫无平仄起伏的语调加上他毫无变化的表情，怎么看不像是在给正值青春年少的孩子们教课的样子。

而底下的孩子们，也都是一脸纠结的样子，似乎完全不知道该怎么面对讲台上的这个神父。

……刚才远坂氏所说的“完全不在行”，大概，就是指这个吧……

有些好笑地低笑一声，继续偷摸看下去。

言峰绮礼讲着讲着，突然放下了书。

“……村上桑。你是不是有什么疑问。”

毫无前兆地便这样问了。

而顺着他的目光看去，发现他此时所问的，正是今天上午在校门口叫住自己的那个戴着眼镜的女孩子。

被称为村上的女孩子满脸的惊惶，死死握住笔杆的指尖甚至还在微微发着抖。

“……不、不，我没、没有问题……”

“……”

言峰又无言地看了她一会儿，才又一次举起了书。

“……那、就好。”

然后继续对着书念了下去。

而女孩子则在确定他不再看着她之后，长长地吐出一口气，但看向书本的表情，却是彻底的疑惑不解。

……原来如此。是这么回事吗。

他在门口，不消多少时候便明白了刚才到底发生了什么。

从女孩的表情上发现女孩其实并没有明白的言峰好心来问女孩是否有疑问，但却因为被女孩惧怕而没有得到任何结果。

……说起来，今天早上在校门口的时候，女孩子也是在对上言峰的眼神之后，就一下子跑掉了啊……

所以说，女孩子那样希望自己回来，其中一个原因是因为对言峰的惧怕么。明明言峰也没有做什么不好的事情的……

……说到底，大概都还是那家伙遇到什么事情都不为所动的死人脸的错吧。

这样想着，觉得很是好笑地看回言峰，却在见到言峰的神情的时候便霎时笑不出来了。

此时言峰眉眼的线条间，竟也有着他与自己相处时那种深藏着的悲哀。

——但是绮礼那孩子，在这种事情上，真的非常不在行啊……

——你真的，给绮礼惹太多事了，杂种。

远坂和吉尔伽美什刚才对自己说的话突然一下回响在耳畔。而与此同时，自己也回想起来，自从开学之后，言峰每天晚上出现在自己家里的时候脸上掩藏不住的疲惫。

……总觉得，虽然会变成现在这样并不是自己的错，但即便如此，自己竟也开始产生过意不去了的感觉了啊……

晃晃脑袋，伸手便想去掏口袋里面的烟，却因为突然想起这是在学校里面而不得不忍住，有些烦躁地快步离开了教学楼。

……虽然自己不是什么善人，但反正在这个世界也是闲的没事，试着开始做个安分的高中老师，也许也、没什么不好吧……

出了学校点起烟深吸了一口，听着从身后传来的下课铃声，这样想。


	7. 06

也许是因为在自己原来的世界收养了士郎而有着与孩子交流的经验，又也许是因为这个世界曾经的“自己”在这具身体里面留下了一些记忆，又也许是不管哪个世界的卫宫切嗣实际上都是个对年轻的下一代有着出自本源的爱意的家伙，所以到学校教书这件事情真的做起来，竟也没有自己曾经想过的那样困难，反而在慢慢上手了以后，还能逐渐体会到其中的乐趣了。

尤其是，那些孩子们对自己充满信任和尊敬的眼神，总会让自己想起自己曾经的养子士郎——自己在拾回士郎以后，就因为日渐衰弱的身体而几乎完全不能尽到一个作为父亲的责任，这对于自己来说一直是一个无法弥补的遗憾——因此自己在面对这些孩子的时候，总会涌升出一种起码这里不能亏待了他们的心情，于是总是会对他们表现出自己回想起来都会吓一跳的温柔。而这也进一步加深了孩子们对他的感情，于是让自己的工作愈加的顺利了起来。

……总觉得，这种感觉，并不赖。

每当听见孩子们朝气蓬勃地喊着“卫宫老师！”向自己打招呼的时候，他都会产生这种飘飘然的愉快心情，甚至连脚步都会变得轻盈起来。

然而，和这种愈发轻快起来的心情相对的，是一直压在心头挥之不去的，关于言峰绮礼的愈发沉重的疑惑。

因为自己选择了复归工作，所以他倒是不再像之前那样每天都去自己家里做日常杂务了，但周末的时候也总是会按时到访，把自己放置了一整个星期的家事处理完毕，顺便还会给自己做上几餐可口的饭菜。另一方面，在学校里，虽然他很少和自己进行正面的接触，但自己总是能在自己的办公桌上发现、或者由同事转交来一些整理的细致周到的教学资料，上面那些工整严谨的批注字迹不用多想便知道是出自谁人之手。而且，偶尔自己在上着课的时候，还会从门的玻璃中看到对方在门外注视着自己的身影。只是，每次只要和对方视线对上之后，他都会迅速地离开，就算自己不动声色，也从来没有在下课之后的走廊里见到过他。

一种甚至说不清楚是被默默地关注着，还是默默避开着的状态。

更要命的是，没有交流。

从自己回到学校教书以来，言峰绮礼和自己在一起的时候话就越来越少了。之前还会和自己说说世间的新闻，或者关于自己之前的故事，但现在也不怎么说了，甚至连自己对他的问话都答得越来越简单了起来，有的时候甚至只拿沉默做结了。

而从这些日渐加长的沉默当中，自己能感觉到的，是对方日渐累积的悲伤和痛苦。

时间长了，甚至还让自己产生了，是自己害他这样难过的，这种莫名其妙的负罪感。

……真是、有点不爽。

他不知第多少次地看到站在教室门外的言峰绮礼，不知多少次地这样想。

然后，在下课铃声响起的同时，终于下定了决心，打算直接去到言峰所在的那个小教堂去问个究竟。

抱着没有来得及放回办公室的教案，匆匆掠过一些和自己打招呼的学生，他一路快步走到位于学校某一个角落的教堂门口。

和教学楼附近的人声喧闹不同，这里门可罗雀，寂静无人。只有教堂外墙上爬着的一些卷曲的爬山虎，似乎在用无声的语言倾诉着些古老的故事。

他停在大门口外一点距离，顺了顺自己的呼吸。

教堂的大门没有开，但也没有完全阖上。只是虚掩着，像是一种不甚彻底的邀约，亦或是拒绝。

——言峰神父，总觉得很可怕，让人没有办法接近呢……

——我们学校现在真正的信者也很少了啊，真的会有学生到那个教堂去吗？

记得自己曾经在学生中听到过这样的说法，估计也是因为如此，这里也就不再一直开门了吧。

这样想着，猜测里面应该没有人，于是又在脑子里面过了几遍自己想问的问题，然后抬脚向前走去。

却在手掌刚刚接触到教堂大门的门把的时候。

“——绮礼，虽然我一直觉得你的愚钝也是你的可爱之处，但这次实在是太过火了。”

听见了门里传来了这样的声音。

尊大，狂妄，又不知哪里透出些王者的凛凛威严的，那个金闪闪的声音。

他一下子定在了原地，没有继续动作。

金闪闪的那个声音在教堂的大厅里面留下像是来自另一个世界的回音，回音中却迟迟没有其所对话之人的回应。

他蹑手蹑脚地从门缝中向里看了看，却因为视野的限制只能看到一片教堂后方的空着的座椅。

“绮礼，你在听吗。我在说你这次实在是做得太过火了啊。”

金闪闪的声音又一次响起，带着比刚才还要严厉的气压。

他不由得屛住了呼吸。

回答的声音在几秒后才姗姗来迟地响起。

“……吉尔伽美什。我之前应该已经跟你说过了，我是出于自愿才像现在这样做的。你没有必要再多费唇舌。”

无甚平仄起伏的，言峰绮礼的声音。只是那碰撞着教堂四壁的回响陡然放大了他语气中的悲哀。

“……绮礼。”

而这一点，吉尔伽美什应该也已经察觉到了。他沉下声线，道：

“我之前一直对你的愚行睁一只眼闭一只眼，是因为我觉得也许不经我手，你也能找到属于你的答案。可结果呢？——看看现在你的样子吧，完全一副要死不活还偏偏要飞蛾扑火的样子，让人看了就心生不快！”

说到这里，声音一冷。

“……这可都是，那个‘卫宫切嗣’的错啊。”

他因为对方口中说出的自己名字中带有的敌意而脊背一凉。

然而。

“……不是的！”

还没等自己想明白自己到底做了什么对不起对方的事情，言峰绮礼一下焦躁起来的喊声便回荡在了教堂之中。

“不是的、不是的啊——切嗣他、切嗣他没有——”

就像是那天在家里，他唯一一次向自己袒露了些许心迹时那样急迫的语气。

“切嗣他、他只是想要救——”

“你直到现在还管那个叫做‘救赎’吗？！”

吉尔伽美什一声大喝。

“你醒醒吧绮礼！他那根本就不叫‘救赎’，他也从一开始就没有想要‘救赎’你！对于那个男人来说，你在他的排行榜上根本排不进上面那几个位置，又何谈被他救赎！”

停下来，似乎是等了一会儿对方的回应却无果，这才又一次开口，语气却似乎平静了些许，听起来像是某种诱导：

“……所以说，绮礼。现在还来得及。你就不考虑放弃对那个男人无谓的执着，来听听我对你的建议吗？这样的话一定会比现在这样轻松得多啊。”

又是彻底的寂静。

一声叹息。

“……你其实自己心里也清楚吧，绮礼。现在的你根本就只是在一种幻想上维持着危险平衡。说到底，之前的那个‘卫宫切嗣’根本就没有”

“……闭嘴。”

“他根本就没有你想象的那样完美，而之后的这个‘卫宫切嗣’也”

“……闭嘴！”

“也根本不会如你想的一直给你提供一个让你这样下去的安身之所”

“闭嘴、”

“你继续这样下去的话迟早有一天会——”

“我说了闭嘴啊！！！”

完全不能想象是从那个从来沉默寡言的言峰绮礼的身体中爆发出的歇斯底里的大吼。

他站在教堂门外，都觉得被震慑到脑海中有一瞬间的空白。

然而下一秒钟，这样的空白便被一串细碎的呜咽声填满了。

“不是、不是那样的……切嗣他、是——我、只是…………”

再没有成文的语言了。

呜咽声逐渐放大成抽泣，撞击着教堂的四壁。

也撞击着自己的耳膜。

他呆在当场。

哭泣声中，一声无奈又带着慈悲的长叹。

“……绮礼。这样下去你会崩溃的啊。”

没有除了哭声之外的回答。

又是一段时间的无言之后，是慢慢向着大门这边走过来的脚步声。

他在反应过来要闪躲开来之前，便已经对上了推开大门走出来的吉尔伽美什红色的双眼。

“……啊、啊……”

一个不小心，手中拿着的教案差点儿都掉在地上。他努力调动自己还是杀手时期的应变能力，镇定了一下心神，这才没有发出过于夸张的动静。

吉尔伽美什反手关上厚重的教会大门。

他在门缝快速挤压视线的过程中，瞥到了一个匍匐在地的黑色身影。

大门咣地一下合上，吉尔伽美什站在自己面前盯着自己。那金发红瞳迎着阳光，凛然高洁，却只能让人觉得浑身发冷。

“……杂种。别太得意忘形。”

他说，压低了声音，但气势不减。

“现在的你和过去的你是不一样的人吧。但是不管是哪一个，如果不能拯救‘那个’的话，就尽快收手。”

“……”

“‘那个’是残缺品啊，只有被修复和彻底堕落两条路（アレは欠陥品でな、修復されるか徹底的に堕ちるか、この二つの末路にしか辿り着けない）。……如果你因为一些中途半端的慈悲而随意对他出手的话——”

“未能完成修复的残缺品只能彻底落入上下不得的绝望的深渊。”

用像是说着“如果你敢真的让这样的事情发生我就结果了你”一样的语调说出了这样的话。

他像直到脑髓都被冻住一样，没有再能说出任何话。


	8. 07

黑泥浸满的空间，他手中拿着手枪，伫立其中。

手枪的枪口指着言峰绮礼的后脑。而言峰绮礼就那样背对着跪在他的面前，双手举过头顶。

既视感浓重的场景。

言峰绮礼似乎在声嘶力竭地控诉着什么，用着和记忆中相同又或许不同的音调。只是他的声音似乎传不到自己耳中，自己所能听到的，只是连成一片的、形不成任何意义的嗡鸣。

你在说什么。为什么这样迫切。……又为什么，好像在发抖。

脑海里在一瞬间掠过这些问题，但是他一个都没有问出口。

他只是将枪口移到对方的心脏位置，冷静地，不带一丝犹豫地，扣下了扳机。

砰。

有什么温热的液体溅上了自己的手背。

他低头看去。

在自己手背上浸漫的，不是鲜红的血液。

而是透明无色的——

眼泪。

他猛地睁开双眼，瞪着出现在眼前的黑暗中的天花板很长一段时间，才再一次清楚地认知到自己身在何处。

一个与之前那个世界完全无关的，自己在这里做着一位无比普通的老师的，普通的世界。

右手上传来微弱的痉挛。他坐起身来靠在床头，将右手从被子下抽出，握紧，又松开。痉挛停止了，但却无法让其恢复任何正常的温度。

……就像是，被梦中的那眼泪将手上的体温全部带走了一样。

——言峰绮礼的，眼泪。

他像是要把胸中的郁结尽数吐出来一般地张大嘴巴，长长地呼出了一口气。

郁结依旧。

他甩了甩脑袋，将后脑沉重地顶上了后墙。

……言峰绮礼。

他在心中默念这个名字，觉得脑海中快速闪回的画面正掀起一阵世界线混乱的漩涡。过去的，现在的，自己所知的这个黑衣神父的，各种各样的画面。

而在漩涡平静下来之后，自己终于发现一个无可反驳的事实。

——自己对这个男人其实，一无所知。

在过去，自己只是将他划为“敌人”，甚至最后也未有听完他的控诉，便结束了他的生命。

而现在，自己又只是将他视作一个认识之前的“自己”的，性格有些古怪的人。虽然任凭他在自己的生活中随意地出现又离开，但终究没有将他视为自己应该去亲近的人，更不消说做出积极地想要了解对方的努力。

……他到底，在追求着什么，在痛苦着什么，又在执着什么……所有这些，不管是过去还是现在，自己都不曾知道半分。

那天在教堂门口瞥到的，言峰绮礼匍匐在地哭泣的身影又一次浮现在眼前。

——如果不能拯救‘那个’的话，就尽快收手。

吉尔伽美什用像是要杀人的视线对自己说的话。

——未能完成修复的残缺品只能彻底落入上下不得的绝望的深渊。

……所以，会让他那样崩溃大哭的，竟是自己吗。那个众口一致说着和他关系甚好的“自己”，亦或是，现在这个一直隔着一段距离冷淡地看着他的，自己。

心跳似乎越发沉重起来了。

……不管如何，如果再这样下去，也许会产生很不好的结果。没有什么根据地，就是这样觉得。

果然，还是要尽快去找言峰问个清楚比较好么……

他这样想着，又一次慢慢滑进被子里，闭上双眼坠入了昏昏沉沉的睡眠之中。

次日，天气阴沉。

残暑已逝，刮起来的风里面确实地有了属于秋天的阴冷。

……看样子，像是要下雨。

他抬头看了看仿佛下一秒就要哭出来的天，紧了紧自己胸前的风衣衣襟。

出来的时候太急没有带伞，但此时他却也顾不上那许多。进了学校大门，甚至没有去办公室放下提包便一路向着校园深处赶，心想着要趁着前几节没课的时间把该问的都问清楚。

然而却在经过中庭的时候，被一位自己班级的学生有些讶异地叫住了。

“……啊咧？卫宫老师，今天为什么来学校了呀？”

他一愣。虽然心下有些焦急，但仍然停下了脚步，反问那学生：

“我今天有课呀，为什么不该来？”

学生眨了眨瞪大的眼睛，表情更加讶异了起来。

“……老师，难道一直以来都不知道吗？”

他皱起眉。

“……知道什么？”

学生哽了一下，似乎是在犹豫到底应不应该把这个话题继续下去，但在自己近乎质问的眼神下，还是有些胆怯地说了出来。

“那个……就是，以往，每年的今天卫宫老师都是要请假的……”

咽了口口水。

“因为今、今天是您、您的夫人，爱丽斯菲尔老师的、祭日啊……”

突然一下回荡在校园里面的上课铃声此刻听起来就像是一声平地起的惊雷。

学生一脸“糟糕了”的表情，慌忙说了一声那么我去上课了就逃也似地离开了。

他站在中庭，在整个校园进入上课时间的寂静中，觉得自己耳中嗡嗡作响。

……自己的，妻子，爱丽斯菲尔的，祭日。

所有的单词都是那样熟悉，又是那样陌生。拼凑起来竟让自己不能即时理解其所代表的含义。

……从自己在这个世界睁开眼睛以来，从没有人对自己提过一句和这有关的事情。所以，自己一直觉得自己在这里便是个单身汉，而自己曾经的妻子——那位一头银发的美丽又温柔的女性——在这个世界也许根本就不存在。

但是，现在这又是，什么情况。

——自己的妻子。爱丽斯菲尔。祭日。

他在脑海中又过了好几遍这几个词，然后突然一下，觉得脑中像是被电了一下一样，啪地一片短暂的空白。

而空白过后，那一片空茫之中，只浮现出一个名字。

……言峰绮礼。

他一下子绷紧了全身的肌肉。

……是了。自己从醒来之后，第一个见到的人，也是最初的那一段时间里面唯一接触过的人，就只有言峰绮礼。而他从那个时候起，就从未像自己提过哪怕一丁点关于自己婚姻状况的话。

而那之后，得到了言峰绮礼的准许才陆续开始前来看望自己的人里面，也没有任何人说过这样的话了。甚至，知道自己复归了事故之前正常的生活，自己身边的人也全部对这件事情缄口不言。如果不是今天这个学生不知情地说漏了嘴，自己又不知会被瞒到什么时候去。

……不管怎么想，言峰绮礼都脱不了干系。

得出这个结论的那一刻，便觉得身体里面有什么东西烧起来了。

……那个男人……！

本来要去教会的目的此时已经无甚重要了。他一路飞奔到教会门口，想都没想便用力推开了教堂厚重的大门。

自己想找的男人此时正跪在十字架前，听到教会的动静之后回头，却在看见是自己之后露出了惊异的神色，慢慢站起身来。

“……为什么你会”

“言峰绮礼。”

他没等对方说完便阴沉地打断对方，不似一路过来时那样急迫、反而放慢脚步地一步步走到对方身前，冷冷地盯着对方，压着声音问道：

“你为什么要向我隐瞒，我曾经结婚了这件事。”

言峰绮礼的脸上一瞬间出现了震惊又慌张的神色。但那只是一瞬。在下一个瞬间，他便又一次恢复了没有任何表情的脸孔，微微垂下视线，道：

“……你知道了吗。”

没有试图继续掩饰。但是，也没有试图向自己解释。

他努力试图压抑着的怒火正以自己无法掌控的节奏加速燃烧。

“……为什么，要这么做。”

言峰绮礼垂着眼帘，不说话。

他握紧了手中的提包，用着像要把那包的提手握断的力气。

“……你在企图什么。”

仍然没有任何回答。

“……”

他又用凌厉的眼神盯着对方几秒。

然而，却没有捕捉到对方脸上的任何讯息。

也没有得到对方的任何回应。

他点点头。

“……是么。”

这样说着，转身，向外走去。

“……本来还想着来试图理解你的我，真是蠢到家了。”

留下了这样一句话，头也不回地离开了教堂。

找到间桐雁夜，对他说起自己要去找爱丽斯菲尔的墓的时候，对方的神情先是震惊，而后很快变成了深深的无奈。

“……我就说，这种事情无论如何是瞒不下去的啊……”

这样像是自语地说着，但仍然没有推辞地开出了他的车，不顾自己和对方其实都还有课的事实而载着自己上了路。

一路上，在自己的询问下，他简单对自己说了说那些自己本该知道但一直被蒙在鼓里的事实。比如爱丽斯菲尔本来也是这个学校的老师，比如自己曾经和她结了婚，又比如在结婚后不久她便在一次交通事故中丧失了生命。

……又比如，言峰绮礼在自己醒后对自己身边的所有人交代，暂且不要对自己提起这些事。

他没有多问。他不确定自己现在是否有那个耐心追根究底，也不确定间桐雁夜会不会和自己讲那些细节。

唯一能确定的，是当自己站在爱丽斯菲尔冰冷的墓前时所感到的那种，从脚底席卷上来涌遍全身的，冰冷至极的茫然与悲哀。

下雨了。

就像是伤痛积聚太久一下子爆发的，又急又冷的雨。

间桐雁夜在把自己送到这里之后便一言不发地离开了，于是只有他一个人站在这雨里，一动不动地看着那刻着“爱丽丝菲尔之墓”这几个字的石碑，任雨水将自己全身浇了湿透。

却感觉不到冷。

抑或说，已经丧失了感受到任何感觉的能力。

只有一些纷乱的，关于自己曾经的爱妻的画面在眼前跳跃，和眼前毫无生气的墓碑残酷地交叠。

……啊啊，即使在这个世界，“自己”也没能保护好她吗。

心像被刀剜着一样地这样想。

……不仅没有保护好她，而且竟然，连代替之前的自己继续吊唁她都没有做到——甚至，连她的存在都不曾知道。

——因为那个和曾经害死她的凶手似是而非的男人。

他一下子握紧了无比的垂在身边的双手。

而几乎就是在同一时刻，雨突然一下子停了。

……不，是只有自己头上这一部分的雨突然停了。

他猛然回头。

男人举着伞，仍然没有任何表情地站在自己身后。那把伞尽数展开在了自己头顶，而让男人全身都曝露在了雨里。

但在此时这样的情境下，这样的好意，只让他感觉到了一阵阵的反胃。

“……你来做什么。”

将自己全身的愤怒、鄙夷与憎恶全部揉进了这一句话里。

男人却看起来，并没有因此而感到一丝动摇。

“……来送伞。”

他哼笑一声。

“不需要。”

说完便又转回头去，看向墓碑，再不理身后的男人。

一段雨声打在伞顶的噼里啪啦的沉默。

“……你的妻子、”

沉默之后，男人平直地开口，道。

“你的妻子，是因为我的原因，而死的。”

他浑身上下一个激灵。

“……是么。”

又是一声冷笑。

“你不管在哪里，都会最后把我害到这种境地才罢休啊。”

男人又是一段沉默。

“……那么，你会像你之前那样，杀了我么。”

“不会。……本来，就算要复仇，也轮不到现在这个我。再说在这个世界，我又不想再随便背负什么人命。”

他即答，声音里面不再带有任何情感。

“……但是，我也不想再看见你。”

“……”

“之前一直觉得你会和我所知道的那个家伙不同，甚至还会觉得也许自己可以试着理解你——什么的，简直太可笑了。……回去（帰れ）。”

没有返答，却也没有离开的动作。

他后牙一咬。

“滾！”

几秒之后，男人默默地将伞放在了自己的脚边，然后静默地缓缓离开了。

……很难受。

他步伐摇晃地走在路上，一路穿过人们送来的各种或奇异或嫌弃的目光，自顾着向家的方向走去。

雨还在下，比刚才小些，但仍没到不需要伞的程度。只是，刚才言峰绮礼留下的那把伞被自己随意地踢进了墓园边缘的草丛里，而本已经浑身湿透的样子又根本招不到出租车，再加上自己现在暂时不想见到任何熟人便放弃了再把间桐雁夜叫过来的念头，又于是只能这样勉强地一路走回家里。

头脑一片空白，四肢却像灌满了铅。从肉体到心灵都感觉到强烈的倦怠感，什么都不想再去想也不想再去做，只想一头跌到床上，闭上眼睛睡到昏天黑地。

不知过了多久，自己才凭着想要昏睡的意念支撑着回到了家门口。

……却被家门口放着的一个大大的纸箱打翻了自己直到刚才为止所有的念头。

“……”

打开门，将箱子胡乱踢进玄关，粗暴地撕开封装，打开盖子向里一看。

一张很大的，“自己”和这个世界的爱丽斯菲尔的，结婚照。

他瞪着眼睛看了一会儿那张照片，然后突然想到什么似地鞋子都没换便冲进了自己的卧室。

那张色彩明亮到刺眼的巨大的向日葵油画静静地挂在墙上。

他一把把那张画拽了下来。

出现在画背面的墙上的，是一块刚好符合那张结婚照大小的，空白的痕迹。

把手中的挂画扔在床上，他一时失却了做出任何反应的余裕。

就在这时，外衣兜里的手机响了。

拿出一看，屏幕上显示的是“间桐雁夜”的名字。他想都没想便挂了电话。但下一秒，同样的名字又一次出现在了屏幕上面。

“……”

他又等了一会儿，见对方一点要挂断的迹象都没有，这才有些虚脱地将电话接了起来。

而就在自己把电话放在耳边的瞬间，还没有来得及出声，那边间桐雁夜失了方寸的大喊便直接撞进了耳膜。

“切嗣？！怎么回事，言峰现在和你在一起吗？！”

他一愣。

“……没有。”

对方声音听起来比刚才还要焦急了。

“……怎么回事啊啊……刚才时臣给我打电话，说言峰给突然他发了一个‘谢谢照顾。再见’的消息之后就彻底联系不上了，我这边现在也完全联系不上他……是说他应该去墓园找你了吧？！你们怎么没在一起呀！？你知道他现在在哪儿吗？！”

“……”

他握着电话，双眼茫然地眨了眨。

“……不、我不知道……我们——我们并没有一起回来……”

“诶你怎么——你——”

对方声音激动地越抬越高，但很快又一下子收了回去，道：

“总而言之，总觉得哪里有点不妙所以还是赶快找到他为好啊！我在学校附近再看看，你……对了你那边不是离他家很近吗快去他家看看，找到了联系我啊！那就这样！尽快啊！”

“诶等——”

电话被挂断了。

他的目光在电话，墙上的空白和床上的挂画之间逡巡了几圈儿，最终还是迈起沉重的步伐，又一次出了家门。

因为曾经到言峰绮礼家取过资料所以姑且知道他家地址。确实是离自家很近的地方，走路也不过需要二十分钟左右。

……但来是来了，然后呢？

他站在言峰绮礼家门口，犹豫了起来。

……明明就在刚才对他说了再也不想见到他这种话，如果他真的在家，自己又这样出现在他面前，总觉得完全不是那么回事儿。

但毕竟……听间桐雁夜电话里的意思，大概还算是紧急情况……就确认了对方没有事，然后就离开吧。

这样想着，开始敲门。

“……言峰。是我。卫宫。……你在吗？在的话应一声，间桐和远坂他们都在担心你。”

没有人应。

加大力度又敲了敲。

“言峰？在吗？！在的话应门……或者不应也行，自己联络一下他们啊，言峰？”

仍然没有回应。

他继续敲起来——

“啊……什么情况啊真是的！吵死了啊！”

倒是隔壁的门一下子开了，一个衣着邋遢的男人挠着乱糟糟的头发探出个脸来。

“这边这神父的话，今天出门又回来几次，现在应该是在家的！脚步声来来回回吵得老子都没法好好休息好不容易消停了又来个使劲敲门的！如果有什么情况的话到楼下找房东要钥匙别在这儿吵吵啊烦死了！”

说完咣的一下，又将门甩上了。

“……”

他想了想，叹口气，还是听从男人的话地下了楼。

房东是个半老的妇人，见到自己之后一脸惊讶说着“卫宫桑你可是好久没来了，是来找言峰神父的吗”这种话，在听自己说明了情况之后便直接把钥匙塞给了自己。

——神父先生一直独来独往，也一脸不好让人接近的样子，所以有时也确实让人担心啊。所以看到他能有卫宫桑这样的朋友，我其实还是很开心的。……如果没事就好了啊。

在自己再一次上楼之际，说了这样的话。

“……”

已经没有力气在做任何反驳的自己只是沉默地握着钥匙上了楼，又一次站到了言峰家的门口。

“……言峰，如果你再不应的话，我就开了啊？”

礼节性地说了这样一声，然后将钥匙插进钥匙孔，打开了房门。

缓缓展现在自己面前的，是一个家具摆设都简单到冷清的房间。

……以及在房间尽头的窗户之下，面朝窗户双膝跪地的言峰绮礼。

此时的他已经脱掉了自己的神父装，那黑色的法衣被叠好放在他的身侧。而他只穿着一件单薄的黑色短袖T恤和一条神色的牛仔裤，背对着自己所在的方向，一动不动。

……在做什么啊，这家伙。

狐疑地关上门，小心翼翼地向言峰走过去。

“……！！！”

在走到他身侧的时候，看到了他手中握着的，锋利的刀子。那刀刃反射着窗外透进的阴冷的银光，刀尖则指向了男人的胸口。

他一下子慌了手脚。

“……等、言峰，你”

“……卫宫切嗣。”

而和自己的慌张相对的，是男人一如既往的淡然。

“本来，在你第一次敲门的时候我正要刺下去，但是听到了你的声音，又没有真的下去手。”

“……喂、”

“……我知道你会想办法进来。我在等你。”

“等我什”

“你说你不会杀掉我。所以我没有办法。我只能自己动手。虽然这违反神的教义，但对于早已罪恶深重的我来说，其实，也已经不算什么了吧。”

“……喂你到底”

“……卫宫切嗣。你来了，真是太好了。”

“……什”

“如果你不能亲手结束我。”

抬头看向自己的，平静又安详的视线。

“那么至少请你，见证我的死亡。”

大脑瞬时的当机。

而就在这短短的一瞬。

“卫宫、切嗣……”

鲜血。

“……我、其实，一直……在等待、这一刻，也说不定、啊……”

还有言峰绮礼第一次在自己面前露出的。

“……谢、谢……以及、……”

柔软的。

“……愛して、いた（我曾、爱着你）……”

笑容。

所有一切，都停止了。


	9. 08

医院走廊，灯光昏暗。

铺天盖地的苍白混着消毒水的味道，细针一样刺激着他的神经，让他的太阳穴一阵阵隐隐作痛。

他的背后，一墙之隔，便是言峰绮礼现在所昏睡的病房。而他的面前，隔着窄窄的过道，吉尔伽美什双手抱胸倚墙而立，眯着猩红的双眼冷冷看着自己。他的旁边，是一直锁着眉心的远坂时臣。隔着一段距离神色复杂地看着这边的，是在鲜血铺满之际及时赶到并且火急火燎联系了医院而后一路跟着到了这里的间桐雁夜。

空气仿佛僵死。他甚至觉得连呼吸都有些不大顺畅。

……但是却连叹息都无法做到。

那之后，经过了多久呢。

在思维都好像在凝固的脑海的角落，他恍惚地这样想着。

从言峰绮礼把刀子刺进了他的胸膛，到被救护车一路送到医院，到手术室的红灯亮起，再灭掉，再到他被移送进单独的观察病房……

一条生命从活着，到死亡，再到活过来，这过程中的时间感觉是错乱的。他说不清楚到底经过了多久。只是从自己浑身都在叫嚣着疲惫的身体状况来看，大约现在已经很晚了。但究竟有多晚，却又无从得知。

……只是，想要抛下一切沉入应该已经降临于世界的黑暗。

他这样想着，微微动了动自己僵硬的脖子，听见侧颈处传来的如同无法咬合的机械一般的嘎嘣响动。

吉尔伽美什的眉毛就随着这响动令人不舒服地挑动了一下。

“……‘那个’如果早一些选择我的话，可不会变成这样啊，杂种。”

他开口这样说，也许是因为这场合还有别人存在所以言辞的内容上没有自己之前听到的那样尖刻，但那语气却充满了比之前的更甚的高压。

“……”

他无言地看着那刺眼的金色和红色。他无法确定对方脸上此时的表情是愤怒、鄙夷、憎恶、惋惜之中的哪一种，也许都有，但也许又都没有，而是一些别的自己不能理解的情绪——但对于此时的他来说，这都是无关紧要的事情了。

他现在最需要的，只是一些恰到好处的解释，和一些恰到好处的安静。

只不过，这两者，那团高傲的金色自然都不可能给他。

“毁灭是最令人扫兴的结局。”

吉尔伽美什没头没尾地说。

“如果接下来你再不能写出一些更好的剧本，‘那个’我可就收走了啊。”

威胁一样地撂下这句话便抬脚离开，皮鞋踏在瓷砖地面上的声音伴着他刚才话语的回响，在自己的脑袋里面留下挥之不去的嗡鸣。

……意味不明。

他在确认到吉尔伽美什的身影消失在拐角处之后，一下子卸下了身上绷紧的力量，肩背彻底垮了下去。

有一声叹息。却不是来自他自己。

远坂时臣解开眉心的疙瘩，面色有些复杂地看着他。

“……卫宫老师。我知道对于没有之前的记忆的你来说，碰到这样的情况你大概也很困惑。不过……即便如此，要说现在的你完全没有责任，大概也不尽然。”

停下来想了想，又道。

“吉尔伽美什的话你不要太在意。他平时在想什么，即便是我也无法完全理解……只是，关于绮礼……是呢，我也觉得，虽然他一直十分执着于你，但如果接下来和你在一起还会导致类似这次这样的情况出现的话……就算是我也要再考虑考虑了。……你可能不知道，之前要不是因为绮礼的坚持，我也不会那样地为了你……现在想来那到底是对是错……”

再一次停下，隔了一会儿才再次开口。

“……总而言之，这次的事情我现在不会一味地责怪你，但也不意味着我对你完全没有想法。但是具体情况，还是要等绮礼醒来之后再看……你在这段时间里，也稍微冷静一下吧。”

说完，也从吉尔伽美什刚才离开的方向离开了。

“……”

他低头，双手撑住了比刚才疼得还要剧烈了的脑袋。

有缓慢的脚步声靠近自己，在自己的身边停下。一段时间之后，是有人在自己身边坐下的动静。

“……时臣那样生气，我其实也好久没有见过了。”

间桐雁夜的声音。

……是么。那样就是远坂时臣生气的样子了啊。

他在心里有些飘忽地这样想。

间桐雁夜一口气吐出来。

“……你和言峰之间的事情，我其实也不大清楚。本来我和言峰就不熟，而你又从来不愿意对我多说。所以我只知道你们俩关系不错，但为什么不错，又到底不错到什么地步，我现在也没法确切地告诉你。……只是。”

换口气。

“……只是，言峰那家伙确实是一直以来，都很关心你的事情。不管是你结婚前，结婚后……还是你的妻子故去后……再到你出事故后。我从来没觉得，他对你做的事情里面，哪一件是有恶意的。所以当他在你醒来之后打电话给我，让我也转告你认识的其他人暂且先不要告诉你你曾经结婚但妻子已故这件事的时候，我也没多问为什么。……因为我觉得，他并不是想害你。……嘛，虽然他具体想怎样我也不知道啦……”

有一些悉索的衣服布料摩擦的声音。好像是间桐雁夜抬手揉了揉头发。

“……这次你会生气，我理解。毕竟那样重要的事情被隐瞒住了，是谁都会气愤的吧。……当时我也和言峰说过纸包不住火，万一哪天露馅了很可能会变得很糟糕，但是他当时很坚持，所以我就没再多说……只是我也没想到，事情会变成这样……总觉得，当时我就那样答应他隐瞒，也许就是错的，可……怎么说呢，当时言峰给我的感觉，是不那样做就不行，所以……咳，我也说不太好，到底这都是怎么回事……”

又是一阵布料悉索摩擦声，约莫是间桐又将手放下了。

他手撑着额头，没有动，也没有答话。

一段充斥着消毒水的苍白味道的沉默在两人之间漂浮了一会儿。

“……言峰他，总是看起来很痛苦的样子。”

间桐又一次发话，带动了一些空气的流动。

而这一句话，是从刚才以来，他所能感受到所谓同感，所谓共鸣……总而言之，是能够让他疲惫的精神终于动摇了一些的第一句话。

“他确实一直很关心你，即使你结婚之后，也总是会通过我或者其他一些人来关心你的近况。而从你这里，也几乎从未有听到过对他的抱怨，所以大概他也没做出过什么让你难以接受的事情。……但是他，从你结婚后，就看起来一直很痛苦。而在你的妻子故去之后，不知道为什么他也跟着更加消沉起来了。虽然那段时间你们的交流又慢慢多起来，但是……”

……而且即便是在自己来到这个世界之后，也丝毫没有缓解。

他在心里默默加上了这样一句。

“……只是，到底是什么样的痛苦，能让他背弃自己的教义选择自杀呢……”

间桐雁夜感叹着的，不知在向谁发问的这样一句。而后又苦笑一声，道：

“……这件事情，我不知道，时臣不知道，现在的你估计也不知道吧。那个金闪闪看起来像有些眉目的样子，但是我也不觉得他会一五一十全告诉我们……所以。”

顿了顿。

“恢复记忆，抑或好好跟他聊聊——如果你想知道到底怎么回事的话，此时只有这两种途径了吧。”

肩膀被安慰地轻轻拍了两下。

“……不管怎么样，这终究是你们两个人之间的问题，我就不多说了。……嘛，该怎么说呢，你也辛苦了，不过……加油啊。”

起身的声音，离开的脚步的声音。

他终于将脸从手遮下的阴翳中挪了出来。

医院里面仿佛能够引起人耳鸣的花白光线晃得他眼底生疼。

“……加油、啊（頑張れ、ね）……”

……到底要为了什么、又该如何去“加油”呢。

他摇摇晃晃地站起了身来，觉得所有的衣服此时都像有千斤重一般压在自己身上。

……说起来，白天淋了雨之后，似乎也没有换下过衣服……要回家去换一下么。

他站在那里，动用着自己所剩无几的思考能力，迟缓地想了一下这个问题。

然而最终，他却选择了拖着自己沉重的双腿，一点点蹭进了言峰绮礼的病房。

病房里，惨白的光线反衬着窗外深沉的黑夜。言峰绮礼躺在床上，身上连着各种各样的药品和器械，口部还罩着呼吸机。

然而面部神情却安定而祥和，与其说是自杀过后的将死之人，不如说是放下了身后种种准备走向新的世界的，这样的睡颜。

……就像是，单纯无害的孩子一样。

他步履沉重地走到言峰床侧，因为自己突然产生的这个想法而一时惊愕。

……“单纯无害的孩子”。那个言峰绮礼。

他粗重地吐出了一口气。整个气管都像有砂砾划过那样，又干又疼。

言峰绮礼仍然没有任何醒过来的征兆。这么说起来，医生是说过今晚是危险期还是什么来着……

缓慢地眨了几下眼睛，觉得自己此时整个人的状态就像是在一片茫茫大海上孤舟漂浮，浪打来，又离去，让自己浑身湿透，可自己却完全不清楚到底为何会变成这样，也完全不知道自己到底该飘向何处。

……而那个本该和自己同船掌舵的家伙，此时却正站在船沿，仿佛下一秒就要纵身跃进万丈海底，将自己置于一片汪洋之上。

他看着面前昏迷不醒的言峰绮礼，几乎是下意识地伸出手，手掌覆在言峰绮礼的左胸膛上。

手心传来差点停止、却被勉强维持住了的，带着对方身体温度的心跳。

“……你可不能、现在就这么死了啊。”

不知该说是慈悲还是残忍地，对着言峰绮礼，轻声说出了这样的话。

而就在话音刚落的这一瞬间，昏睡的男人睫毛轻轻一颤，但却未醒。

……只是从眼角安静地流出一滴眼泪，倏地滑落进了雪白的枕头上。

手上一下子便感受到了那天在梦中所感受到的眼泪的冰凉。那冰冷如同利刃，似乎要将他灼伤。

他猛地抽回手，忍住一阵欲裂的头痛，快步离开了病房。


	10. 09

曾经有一位神父。他虽为侍奉神之所在，但却不具有神所爱顾的感性。在他的眼中，美不为美，爱不为爱。他苦苦追寻了多年，穷极了各种方法想要找到那为世人所接受的情动，然而找到的，只有自己在听到告解之人痛苦倾诉时自己忍不住扬起的嘴角。他为这样的自己感到害怕，于是说服了父亲不再接管自家的教会，而是听从父亲的安排，来到了父亲友人担任校长的、一所宗教色彩早已淡去的中学，当起了实质上只是赋闲的学校教堂的神父。

在那里，他依旧没有放弃追寻。只是无论如何观察学生们的所谓“多彩的青春”，得到的始终只有失望与痛苦。

然后，一抹刺痛他双眼的金色出现在了他的生活里。那金色伴着如蛇般的猩红，似乎一下子就将他的内心看得清清楚楚。

——你只能以他人的痛苦为你的愉悦。接受这一点并且享受之即可。

他人生中的第一位理解者，在这样一条通向深渊的不归路前，向他伸出了手。

……但是，他却没有握住对方的那双能带他摆脱痛苦的手。

他仍然、仍然在追寻。

……追寻一个，能给扭曲的自己真正解救的人。

然后，男人出现了。

那是一个看起来并不起眼的男人。中年，邋遢，嗜烟，好酒……如果硬要说的话，是一个除了教学的时间以外都很不可靠的家伙。

但是，男人却有一双，如同黑曜石般深黑色的眼瞳。

他在那双眼瞳之中，看到了自己身影被包容地摇晃。

……注意到的时候，自己已经开始习惯于和男人在一起了。男人总是有空的时候便晃悠悠地来到自己的教堂，或者在休息的时候约自己出去。而自己从来都没有拒绝过男人的邀约。

男人声音，男人的笑脸，男人身上的烟味……还有男人皮肤上的温度，所有的这一切，都在吸引着他。

——你明明有着如此高大的身材却很多时候都像个孩子一样不器用，这一点，真的非常可爱啊。

男人说这话的时候，他觉得自己在男人那深黑的眼眸中，看到了自己一直以来都在期待着的救赎。

……只要跟男人在一起，即便是这样扭曲着的自己，大概也是可以得救的吧。

那个时候的他，手心按着自己胸腔中止不住的加速跃动，确确实实地，这样想了。

可是不久之后，男人却对自己说，要结婚了。

工作的前途。世间的眼光。家庭的压力。朋友的建言……考虑到所有这一切，男人说，果然还是和那位身为学校董事长之女的银发女性结合，更合适。

他发现凭自己的立场，无法对男人进行任何挽留。

然后，男人真的结婚了。和那位美丽的银发女性，接受着来自所有人温暖的祝福。并且，在结婚后不久，便升任了教研室的主任。家庭美满，事业有成。

……本应该，是这样的。

但只有他知道，男人其实，并不快乐。

虽然次数减少了，但在结婚之后，男人仍然会时不时地来找他。避着所有人的目光，也没有了原来所有的那些闲适的相处，只是像是要缓解痛苦那般地，在他的身体上寻求着一时的安慰。

——在你这里，才能感到安心。

男人对他说，带着下一秒似乎就要哭出来的微笑。

他依然，从来没有拒绝过男人。

……如果，自己这样做，就能够让得到仅只有一会儿也好的休憩的话。那么，自己的存在，大概就仍是能够被原谅的吧。

怀着这样的想法，他一次又一次地接受了男人对他的索求，并且以为，也许接下来的人生，都会这样过下去也说不定。

……直到听到男人的妻子车祸丧生的消息。

他没有去医院。他只是在确认男人回到了家之后，找去了男人的寓所。

却在刚刚敲开门之后，便被男人冷不防地拽住领子，按在了玄关的墙上。

——是你的错啊！是你的错啊！！！

男人号哭着，无比狼狈地对自己嘶声吼道。

——如果不是因为你，我就不会一次次地……而爱丽也就不会因为生气摔门离去，就不会变成现在这样啊！！！

男人一边哭喊，一边脱力地在他的面前一点点地滑下，跪坐在了地上。

——……所以说，都是你的错，是你的错啊……

他看着双手掩面泣不成声的男人，觉得自己在来自胸腔的一片莫名钝痛中终于明白了——作为扭曲的残缺品的自己终究只会使人不幸，自己的存在终究只是个错误——这个事实。

……既然如此，就只有抹消自己的存在这一途。

他在心中终于做出了这个因为教义而多年不敢做出的决定。

……但却在实施之前，又一次被男人找上了门。

——对不起。对不起。那不是你的错，是我的错，是我的错……如果我没有……就不会……

男人不住地流着和失去妻子时不甚相同的眼泪，恳切地对自己说。

——所以说，请不要离开我……如果连你都离开的话，我……

他最终，还是为了男人而收起了已经备好的刀子。

之后，他为了帮助男人留在学校里面而向自己的老师求情，最终才为男人留住了一个教职。而男人又慢慢地开始像还没结婚时那样频繁地来接触自己。

……只是，再也没有对自己露出过称得上是笑脸的笑脸。

他能够察觉到，男人越和自己在一起，就越会露出伤痛的表情。

……因为男人很温柔，所以才会继续和这样的自己在一起。只是，这样的自己，永远不可能让男人感受到哪怕一点点满足，只会徒增对方的苦恼。

……如果这样的话，还不如自己消失的好。

这样想着，自己终于在又一个男人在自己家里喝得醉醺醺的夜晚，对男人说出了“再见”。

男人在片刻的怔忡后，不顾上脑的酒劲，失神一般地晃了出去。

他只是看着男人留下的空酒罐和烟头，没有去追。

……却无论如何也没有想到，在自己消失之前，却听到了男人很可能即将逝去的消息。

在男人的生命体征消失的那一瞬，他觉得自己的身体里面也彻底空掉了。所有的一切似乎都变得支离而不再具有任何意义。

然而，奇迹般地，男人却又活过来了。

……并且，在醒来之后，变成了另一个完全不一样的人。

——一个憎恶着“自己”，甚至曾经亲手杀掉了“自己”的人。

他在听到这个事实之后一瞬间的窒息，却又在下一个瞬间，彻底放松下来了。

一个憎恶着自己，但却因为是另一个人格所以并不会离开自己的男人。

……啊啊，这一定是主赐予自己的惩罚。

他这样想，内心苦涩，却又抑制不住地欣喜。

……那么，自己即便不用消失也可以了。——自己今后，只要在男人身边，为了赎罪而活，便一定可以被原谅了。

这样想着，他在男人出院前，便去到男人家里，藏起了所有男人的与男人妻子有关的东西，并且也让男人身边的朋友都对这件事情守口如瓶。

……虽然隐瞒是罪恶，但这一切都是为了赎罪的话，神一定也是会宽大处理的吧。

怀着这样的侥幸，开始了和劫后重生的男人的相处。即便被金色的友人一遍遍地责骂愚蠢，也甘之如饴。

却在自己隐瞒了男人的事情败露之后，得到了男人毫不容情的拒绝。

——不想再见到你。

男人的语气就像沾了雨水，冰冷而不容拒绝。

……这一次，自己将彻底失去所有容身之所了。他在那一刻，切实地这样觉得了。

把手中的伞留给了男人，把自己藏起过的男人的结婚照还给了男人。沐浴，换下一直以来的神父装叠好放在一边，又一次找出了曾经为了男人拿出、又为了男人收起来的小刀。

并且，不知是幸还是不幸，在真正动手之前，等来了男人的到访。

……果然，还是幸运的吧。

他听着男人打开房门、向自己走近的响动，觉得自己此生，从未像现在这样平静而愉快过。

……啊啊，自己原来，一直在等啊。这个被人彻底断罪的时刻。而尤其，见证自己的还是男人的话，即便不是对方动的手，自己也能纯无遗憾了吧。

这样想着，他在疼痛贯穿自己身体的时候，难以抑制地，露出了最真诚的笑容。

并且，在黑暗彻底来临之前，用尽自己一生的虔诚与罪恶，对男人说出了最后的告白——

“……‘我曾经爱着你’、吗（愛していた、か）……”

接过言峰绮礼慢慢含糊下去的话语，卫宫切嗣回想起对方在倒向血泊的寸前对自己说过的话。

言峰绮礼闭上了嘴，不再发出任何声音。

卫宫切嗣觉得自己这辈子也许都没有比现在更想要掩面叹息的时候过。

……不过，出于各种原因，他还是忍住了没有那样做。

他只是坐在病床边，看着言峰绮礼。

靠坐在病床上的言峰垂着眼帘看着交叠在身前的双手，脸上没有任何表情。从他松垮的病号服的领子中，还能看到一圈一圈厚厚缠绕的绷带，突兀而别扭。

他伸手，揉了揉自己隐隐胀痛的太阳穴。

“……白痴吗你是（馬鹿かお前は）。”

言峰从身形到表情都一动不动。就像是一个被抽走了灵魂的人偶。

他无力地垂下了手，仰起脖子一口气吹向天花板。

“……之前的那个‘我’到底都干了些什么啊……”

闭眼，又睁眼。

“……但是，仔细想想的话，即使是我自己，曾经也做过将自己身边的人按照自己的便利用完又扔这种事的啊……”

银发的妻。黑发的助手。……甚至，那金发凛然的骑士王。

虽然自己的目的听起来似乎更为冠冕堂皇，但其实，自己所做过的事情，和这边的“自己”所做的，又有什么差别呢。

……为了那虚无缥缈的所谓“理想”，那海市蜃楼般的未来，而将自己身边的人尽数伤害彻底的，糟糕透顶的行径。

而且，这样想来，连自己曾经视为死敌的那个黑衣神父，都可以说是自己的牺牲品——为了“正义”，自己根本没有给他申辩的机会，便一枪结束了他的生命。

……现在想想的话，也许他当时，也像自己面前的这个男人一样，只是用尽全力想要找到自己存在的理由，仅此而已。

……而自己却……

又一次懊恼地闭上双眼。黑暗中过去的事情又开始一件件在脑内盘旋。

……为了“理想”而不断牺牲掉所谓“少数”，但那“理想”的实质却是一片诅咒的黑泥。所有一切崩塌之后，只剩下一个在痛苦中日渐虚弱下去的自己……

……啊啊，正是因为如此，自己当时在弥留之际，才会想——

……等等，自己当时，想了什么？

猛地睁开眼，眼前苍白的天花板和自己那一次死前看到的自家天花板暧昧重叠。

……啊啊，是了，是了。自己当时，在将死之际，确实是，这样想了：

——如果能再获得一次生命，自己一定会……

——一定会好好珍惜，自己身边的人。

使劲眨了几下眼，记忆中的幻影散去，医院天花板的苍白色在眼底砸下确定无疑的痕迹。

……难道说、难道说是因为这样，自己现在才会……

他因为这个想法而慢慢动着脖子，让视线回复平视的状态。

……但是，如果说真是这样的话，那么这一次，自己身边的人……

视线之中，是不知何时闭起了双眼，像是在平静等待某种终结的，言峰绮礼的身形。

………………

他愣怔着盯着对方看了半天，觉得心中升腾起来一种震惊和纳得混合着的，难以言说的微妙情绪。

而在这情绪慢慢散去之后，留下的却是一种坚定而平和的感觉。

……啊啊，是么，是这样么。

他几乎要笑出来。

……如果，这就是所谓“命运”的话，该说是离奇呢，还是暗合情理呢……

“……呐，言峰。”

他张口，听见自己的声音里面还有着这段时间积攒下来的疲惫，但却没有了长期以来挥之不去的迷茫。

言峰绮礼听见他的声音睁开眼，仍然不看向自己，只是保持着刚才那样盯着指尖的、好像魂不在此的状态。

他想了想，问道：

“……言峰，你恨我吗？”

微微的摇头。

“……那么，今后你还想和我在一起吗？”

没有任何反应的沉默。

“……那……”

拖着长音，思索了一下，才继续道。

“……那，如果我说，这一次换我为了‘赎罪’而陪在你的身边，你会允许吗？”

蓦地抬起的视线，一下子撞进自己眼底。

“……你在说、什（お前、何言っ）”

“嘛……就是字面上的意思啊。”

他挂上一个放松下来的微笑，道：

“就像之前对你说过的那样，我在之前那一次生命里面，也是一个犯下了不可饶恕的罪过的人啊……完全没有珍惜身边的人什么的……所以到最后，我在死之前这样想了——‘如果能再活一次，一定要好好珍惜身边的人’——这样啊。……然后我睁开眼，见到的就是你了啊，言峰绮礼。”

“……”

对方瞪大双眼，似乎完全不能理解自己在说什么。

他却仍然微笑，没有顾对方的困惑地继续讲了下去。

“……你刚才说，你会选择和现在的我在一起，是为了‘赎罪’什么的啊。……但其实，你又何错之有呢？错的是我啊，不管是之前的、还是现在的……所以说，我觉得我现在又一次这样活在这个世界，是老天给予我的惩罚才对啊。‘这次要好好珍惜啊！’——这样啊（今度こそ大切にしろ！ってね）。”

言峰的手指不知觉间便抓紧了被子。

“……珍惜、什么的……到底是什么（一体何を）……”

“所以说，是你啊（だから、お前をなんだ）。”

毫无犹豫地说出这句话，在接收到对方更加惶惑的神情之后延展了自己眉眼间柔软的线条。

“所以说，是珍惜你啊，言峰（だから、お前を大切にするんだ、言峰）。——去珍惜自己曾经的仇敌——这听起来很不可思议吧？但我想，这大概是上天希望我做出的，对于我之前在那个生命中犯下的错误的补偿，同时大概，也是这个世界那个逝去的卫宫切嗣希望我做的事情吧。”

“……切嗣他……”

“……嗯。”

他点了点头。

“从你刚才的描述里面判断，其实之前的那个‘我’，是真的喜欢你的吧，要不然也不会在结婚之后那样纠结，更不会在之后又和你在一起之后反而那样痛苦……但是他因为自己无法承受那样的痛苦，所以才会在出了事故之后，丧失了醒来的意志，就那样离开了吧……这才给了我这样奇怪的可乘之机也说不定啊……”

苦笑了一下。

“……所以说，大概如果之前的那个‘我’知道他的生命还会以这样奇怪的方式延续下去的话，大概他也会希望我能够弥补他的错误，好好对待你吧。……所以我现在，不管是出于我、还是出于他的角度，都不可能对你置之不顾了啊。……嘛，虽然说这完全是为了让我——卫宫切嗣——不要再受到良心的谴责而说出的很任性的话，而且我也不知道对你我到底能做到什么，不过……”

有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，清清嗓子，郑重道：

“……言峰，如果你能、给我这么一次机会的话，要不要就、试试看呢……？”

一段像是被无尽拉长了的沉默。

言峰的手指一直死死地握着被子，而眼瞳中也一直有着些不稳的摇晃。

他甚至感到了些背上渗出薄汗的紧张。

而在这沉默的尽头。

“……切、……”

言峰终于开口发出了这一个音节，却又像是在害怕什么地收了回去。

他歪起头来疑问地等待着。

言峰抿了抿唇。

“……可以叫你、‘切嗣’吗（切嗣と呼んで、いいのか）。”

他一愣，随后很快送给了对方一个安慰的笑脸。

“啊啊，可以啊。”

言峰的唇瓣轻颤地张开。

“……切嗣。”

像是试探一般地唤了自己一声。

……虽然之前也在对方说起原来那个“自己”的时候听到过对自己的直呼其名，可是这样呼唤自己，却是第一次。

……总觉得，心头有些发痒，又有些发疼。

“……嗯。”

他应。

而言峰的呼唤还在继续。

“……切嗣。”

“……嗯。”

“切嗣。”

“嗯。”

“切嗣……”

“……”

他不再应了。

因为他看到，有眼泪从言峰的眼眶安静却又源源不断地流了出来。

他一下子慌了神。

“……啊、那个……”

之前从来没有如此直接地应对过言峰绮礼的眼泪，所以根本不知道该如何是好。四下扫视了一下发现没有类似餐巾纸或毛巾这样的物件，于是慌忙站起身来想要到外面去要一些。

……却在转过身的同时，觉得自己风衣的衣角被拉住了。

转回头，看见言峰正顶着满脸的泪痕，身体微颤地看着自己。

“……切、嗣……”

——不要走。

虽然对方没有说出来，但自己却似乎能从对方摇晃着的尾音里面听到这几个字。

想要去找纸巾还是毛巾什么的念头，一下子便烟消云散了。

转回身，将椅子更加拉近言峰的面前，再一次坐好。

“……言峰。”

将对方拽着自己衣角的手握住，同时唤了一声对方。

“……啊……”

对方终于从喉咙中发出一声呜咽，而后一下子抓住了自己的手，拽到了对方面前，再将另一只手也覆上来，像是双手合十祈祷一样地紧紧包裹住。

“……啊啊……”

然后将额头抵于拇指指节，像是个孩子一样的，放声哭了出来。

……洇上了自己手指的泪水，和自己曾经在梦中感受到的不同，是温暖的。


	11. 10

他递给言峰一个刚刚洗好还挂着水珠的苹果，得到的是言峰有些困惑的眼神。

“……间桐托我带过来的慰问品。”

他有些尴尬地把剩下的一袋子苹果放到床头柜上，然后拉过病床边的椅子，坐下。

“……我不会削。”

从间桐雁夜手里接过来这袋子东西之后走出去好远才突然意识到这个问题，不过也不好因为这样就不带过来，所以只能大致洗了一下便交到对方手里。

……说到底，苹果什么的，也不是只有削了才能吃的是吧。起码自己就一直是随便冲冲就直接啃的……呃，在没有别人削给自己的情况下。

…………好吧对不起。自己确实是不会削苹果的。

对言峰抱歉地笑了笑，却没有得到自己觉得可能会有的不满或抱怨。

对方只是看了自己几眼之后，默默低下了头。

“……我知道。”

他的目光放在那苹果上，但又好像完全没有在看那苹果一样。

“你一直都不会做这种事。”

气氛有点微妙。

“……呃……”

他扯了扯嘴角。

“……看来不管在哪个世界，我的生活能力都是毁灭般的不靠谱儿啊，啊哈哈……”

生硬的干笑理所当然地没有激起任何回应。

他扯开的嘴角弱弱地收了回来。

“……我、我会努力学啦，削苹果什么的……”

说着伸手，拉开了床头柜的抽屉想去拿里面的小刀。

却在指尖马上就要接触到刀柄的那一瞬。

“……不，不用。”

被言峰淡然的声音打断。

“诶、……”

他的动作就那样停滞在那里，看言峰自己伸过手，把那那把水果刀拿了出去，还顺手拿走了旁边的小瓷碟。

“你就这样就好。”

这样说着，将瓷碟放于腿上，自顾地削起了苹果。

“……诶……”

想要对对方说病人还要自己削苹果像什么样子，但是看到对方无比娴熟的手法便无论如何也没有脸面说出“还是让我试着来吧”这样的话，于是只能悻悻地撇了撇嘴，收了声，盯着对方手里的动作想要看出个所以然来。

……却在看出所以然来之前，先看出了过于浓烈的既视感。

自己刚醒来的时候，对方坐在自己病床边帮自己削苹果的画面。

……以及，晃于对方胸前的，银色的刀具。

他身上莫名地一个激灵。

“……言峰。”

在大脑想明白之前，身体便做出了反应。回过神来，自己的手就已经按在言峰拿着刀子的手的腕子上了。

对方抬眼，不解地看向自己。

他却也一下不能为自己的行为做出很好的解释。毕竟，“怕你再做出什么傻事”这样的理由，在当前这种环境下，实在显得太过愚蠢了。

……只是。

他按着对方的腕子，看进对方的眼。

那里面仍然是一片寂静的黑暗。自己的身形在其中摇晃了几下之后便被吞没。

他咽了一口口水。

……只是，说到底，自己仍然不了解这个男人，而这个男人也仍然没有对自己放下心防。虽然自己凭着那几句话让男人没有拒绝继续留在自己身边这件事，但自己到底应该如何和他相处，而他又到底是如何看待自己的，这对于现在的自己来说仍然还是无解的题。

……所以，自己现在又如何能够真的放心，放心这个家伙真的不会再做出那样的事了呢。

眼前又一次飞过那一片止不住的鲜血。

他有些不自然地一下清了清嗓子。

“……那、那个……”

别扭地收回手，摸了摸鼻头，挤出一个估计不是很成功的微笑。

“……啊……没什么啦，其实就是……啊，对，就是想问问你……你之前和原来的那个‘我’在一起的时候，都会做些什么啊？”

情急之下出于什么都好就是想了解了解对方这样的想法说出的问题，但说出口之后才发现这问题似乎问的有些不那么恰当。

于是慌忙摆着手，补充道：

“……啊我没有别的意思，就是随口……你要是不想回答的话完全可以不说……”

男人瞟了自己一眼。

“……没关系（構わん）。”

用与自己的慌张截然相反的平静语调这样说。

“如果你确定想听的话。”

“……如果你不介意的话……？”

“……”

男人又一次垂下了眼，继续削起了那个苹果。

“……最一开始的时候，他会带我一起出去做很多事情。逛街，吃饭，甚至去一些娱乐设施……虽然意味不明，但是确实一起做了很多这样的事。……不过后来，他就不会带我去做这些事情了。”

长长的苹果皮在这里断掉，跌落进碟子里。

“……后来，只是他来找我，性交。如此而已。”

削苹果皮的唰唰声又一次响起，男人手上的动作一丝不乱。

但他却怔在那里，完全不知道自己对于这个回答该采取什么样的反应。

……虽然说知道之前的“自己”和对方已经到了这种关系了，但直接听到对方这么说还是有点……

……但不管怎么说，之前的“自己”做的这事儿也实在太……

……而且说到底，为什么这个男人能够这样淡定地说出这种话的啊……根本上讲，他的教义是不允许同性之间的这种关系的啊就算是恋人之间——

……不、等等。

一连串乱七八糟的想法飞来窜去之后，他突然被一个新的发现牵绊住了思绪。

……这家伙，用了“性交”这个词，而不是“做爱”啊……

他眨了几下眼重新冷静下来看着对方。对方仍然只是没有任何情感波动地削着苹果，并且马上就要完美地结束这个工作。

……只是，仔细感觉的话，周身的气场好像都黯淡了许多。

……总觉得，虽然和自己没有什么关系，但就是突然一下地觉得有些……愧疚。

“……言峰。”

……还有些，心疼。

“……对不起啊（ごめんね）。”

完全是凭着情感便说出这句话。

对方将最后一点苹果皮削完，抬眼看了看自己。

“……你没有道歉的必要。……而且，那也是合意之上的行为，我没有什么不满。”

“……”

他苦笑。

“……那为什么会摆出这样消沉的样子呢？（じゃあなんでこんな落ち込む姿をしてるの？）”

“……没有（してない）。”

“有啊（してるよ）。”

不顾对方的反驳断然下了这个结论，这次没有再得到对方任何的回话。

对方只是又一次逃避开自己的目光，低下头去，把瓷碟里面的苹果皮用刀尖全部推到一边堆成堆，然后把削好的苹果放进盘中，开始切瓣儿。

他叹口气，也没有再说话，只是安静地看着对方的动作。

二分之一，四分之一，八分之一……随着几声刀刃与瓷碟接触的声音，一整个苹果被整齐地切成了八小瓣儿。

然后。

“……诶？”

他看着言峰拿起其中一瓣却没有吃，反而无比自然地开始在上面刻兔子耳朵的动作，终于忍不住发出了疑问的声音。

“……你给自己的吃的时候，也要这样刻么？”

“……”

对方手上的动作一下子停下，就这样愣了一会儿之后便没有再继续，只是把刀子放回了旁边的床头柜上。

“……不。只是因为你在旁边，所以一不小心（ただお前がそばにいるからつい）。”

“……诶？我吗？”

“……啊啊。”

男人点点头，盯着手中的那瓣停在了四不像阶段的苹果，平声说。

“因为你总是说我削的兔子很可爱每次都让我做成那样，所以。”

……总觉得有些难办了（これはまいったなーっと、何となく思った）。

“……言峰。”

伸手，从对方指尖将那瓣苹果拿走，道。

“以后你可以，不用这么做了。”

对方眉头微蹙了一下。

“……你不喜欢吗（気に入らないのか）。”

“不，不是这样。”

他摇头。

“只是我现在，还没有让你继续这样做的资格。……以及。”

把手中的苹果放进嘴里，胡乱嚼了几下咽了下去，然后对对方露出一个大大的笑容。

“下次我来的时候，会学会怎么削苹果的。”

对方有些意外的目光在自己脸上停留了一会儿。

“……啊啊。”

然后别扭地低下头去，拿起一瓣儿普通形状的苹果，小口地吃了起来。


	12. 11

言峰在自己总算能够将一个苹果不那么坑坑洼洼地削完的时候出院了。

令人叹服的恢复力——医院里的医生护士都是这么说的。不过想到这家伙和之前那个被自己的起源弹击中了手臂之后还能和自己势均力敌的神父是似是而非的存在，也就不觉得有什么特别奇怪的了。

他靠在车上吐出一口烟，听见副驾驶那边的车门开了又关上，把剩下的烟头扔在地上，踩灭，也转身坐进了驾驶室。

点火，启动，开出停车场。

“……烟、”

就在拐上主道的时候，一直沉默的言峰突然说出这样一个字，但接下来却又欲言又止地没有了下文。

他斜眼看了看对方。

“怎么了？”

言峰垂了一下眼皮，而后又恢复了面无表情平视前方的状态。

“……不，没什么。”

他趁着左转弯的时候多看了对方几眼。

“……是不喜欢烟吗？”

“……”

“……那我以后和你在一起的时候，尽量少抽就是了。”

对方没再回应，只是偏头看起了侧窗。

他无声地叹出一口气。

……虽然已经过了一些日子，但言峰和自己在一起的时候，总还是会像这样不自在。这倒也不怪他。毕竟对于他来说，自己一方面是之前那个没有给他留下什么好回忆的“卫宫切嗣”，一方面又只是一个和那个“卫宫切嗣”有着同样面皮的旁人，所以要让他找好和自己相处时的平衡，估计还得需要一些时日。

……嘛，总归是急不来的事情。

他不紧不忙地将车子停进言峰楼下的车场。

……就先复归原来那样的正常生活，然后再慢慢来吧。

——在打开言峰家门之前，他确实是这样想的。

一片凌乱。

他定在言峰家门口，看着门内的一切，心脏咚的一下。

散乱的家具，东倒西歪的物品……窗下的血迹。

还有扑面而来的，沉淀着灰色的压抑气味。

……这里的时间，似乎还一直停留在言峰将刀子捅进自己身体的那一刻，丝毫未有走向前。

他站在那里，丧失了任何走进去的念头。

但言峰却似乎完全不以为意，径自便走进了玄关，微微弯下腰，作势便要换鞋进去。

“……！”

他想都没想地，一下便拽住了言峰的手腕。

言峰回过头，表情困惑。

一种突如其来的气恼一下冲上来，他皱起眉心大声道：

“……你在想什么啊！”

对方歪了歪头。

“……只是回家而已啊（家に帰るだけだが）？”

似乎丝毫不觉得有什么不对。

他握着对方手腕的手指更加用力。

“……这种地方怎么回啊！没有办法住吧！”

“……只要稍微收拾一下”

“不行！”

斩钉截铁地否决了对方的说法。

“这样的地方……要是你又做出那天那样的蠢事怎么办？！”

“……”

对方盯了自己一会儿。

“……切嗣，别这样紧张。……不会再那样做了。”

……紧张。

他被对方这样说了之后，才意识到自己过于用力握住的手心里面，已经有了一层薄汗。

“……啊、……”

微有些慌张地放松些力道，但却仍然没有彻底松开对方。

“……抱歉。……但是果然，不能让你一个人住回这里。”

“……不会再做那样的事情了。”

“那也不行。”

他果决地摇了摇头，胳膊上一个用力，拉着对方也退出了玄关，和自己一起站到了门外。

对方回头看了看那气氛沉郁的房间，又看了看自己。

“……那么怎么办。”

他一咬牙。

“……去我家吧。”

对方微微睁大双眼。

“……你的……”

“啊啊。”

在对方给出明确的答复之前便擅自关上了对方家里的门，拽着对方就开始往楼下走。

“换洗衣物的话，从医院带回来的好歹能穿几天吧？不够再回来取或者干脆买新的就是了。其他用品也很好置办。我家又有空的房间。……总而言之。”

快步走回自己的车前，打开车门，接过对方手中的行李扔进后座，又将对方强硬地推进了副驾驶席。

“先到我家住一段，你这边……反正先不要住了。以后再说。”

刚想关门，又想起什么似地弯腰，补充了一句：

“……就这么定了啊（決定事項だな）。”

这才嘭地一下把门关了上，然后自己绕过车前，座进了驾驶室。

“嘛，这里你也很熟悉了，就随便坐吧。”

把言峰引到客厅，将所有的行李尽数扔进客房，然后想要绕进厨房去烧水。

却在重新路过客厅的时候看到了驻足在自己卧室门口定定向里面看的言峰。

“……言峰？”

方向一转走到言峰身边，顺着他的目光也向卧室里面看去。

自己床头的墙上那一片本来被巨大的挂画遮住的，突兀的空白。

“……啊……”

他眨了眨眼，一时想不出能说些什么。

言峰仍然只是看着那片白，目光丝毫没有看向自己地问道：

“……那张照片，没有挂起来吗。”

“啊……嗯。”

他点了点头，同时伸手，将卧室的门轻轻关了上。

“毕竟那个不是我，也不是我认识的爱丽，挂着反而会很奇怪吧。”

这样说着，自己先走到客厅的沙发上坐下，然后对还站在那里的言峰勾了勾手，示意他也过来坐。

“……”

言峰面色有些复杂地看了自己一会儿，才慢慢地走过来，坐到自己旁边的那个沙发上。

“……你、”

他脊背挺直地坐着，目光很不自然地落在低矮的茶几上。

“……你没有必要勉强让我住在你家。……留这样的我住在这里，也不会有什么好事情的。”

沉下去的声音，和置于膝头握起来的拳头。

他一声苦笑。

“……别这样说啊。……虽然对我隐瞒那些事情是一件不对的事情，但毕竟……之前的那个‘我’对你做的事情也不怎么对啊。……而且不管怎么样，那些事情都已经过去了啊。现在在这里的我是另一个我，而你也基本上算是死过一次重新活过来的你。再对原来那些事情斤斤计较，不也没有什么意思吗。”

“……可是！”

对方猛地抬头，握紧的双手手背上甚至能看到突出的青筋。

“可是我是——”

“……言峰。”

打断对方抬高的声音，他像是长者面对固执的孩童那样地，无奈眯起了双眼。

“……所以说，我才不会放心你一个人住回你那个还全是痕迹的房子里去啊。”

“……”

对方绷着肩膀定了一会儿，而后一下泄下气去，将好不容易和自己的对上的视线又一次放回了茶几上不再说话。

但膝头握紧的双拳，也没有松开。

他轻声吐出一口气。

“……言峰。我觉得你啊，就是一个人想得太多，想着想着就把自己逼进了死路里面出不来了。……其实事情，也并没有那么复杂啊。”

没有反应。

他低头，思索了一会儿之后，又抬起。

“……言峰，我其实之前对你的感觉也很复杂的，甚至自己都说不大明白自己到底是怎么想的。……一个和自己之前的死敌一模一样的家伙，说话又总含含糊糊的像是在隐瞒什么，感觉上是对我很好但同时又有着极大的距离感，好不容易开始想要努力了解你了却又得知你从头开始就瞒着我我曾经结婚的事情……说真的，你真是总另一种意义上，和之前我认识的那个‘言峰绮礼’一样棘手啊，搞得我完全不知道该怎么处理和你的关系。”

说到这里，观察到对方比刚才更加压低了的视线，于是停了一下，缓和了一下语气，才继续道。

“不过，虽然如此，在我想明白之后，也就觉得所有之前那些纠结和困惑，其实也都没有意义了啊——老天给我了一次重生的机会，并且在这里我的身边还有一个如此迷茫痛苦着的你——这个事实对我来说其实就是一切了啊。之前我经历了什么，还有之前你和那个‘我’一起经历了什么，这些对于我来说其实都不重要。重要的，是现在这个我，和现在这个你，在接下来的时间里能够一起经历些什么——这便是我现在在这里的全部意义了。起码我是这样认为的啊。”

仍然没有任何回应。

不过对方一直僵硬的视线中出现的些许摇晃，应该也不是自己的错觉。

他换了口气。

“……而你其实，也可以这样想啊，言峰。”

用更加柔和的语气，这样道。

“你看，之前的那个‘我’已经不在了，你自己也是去那个世界走了一遭又回来的，所以我觉得，你也也差不多可以把之前那些理不清楚的关系和情绪都放下了，你觉得呢？……嘛，虽然这事儿可能并不那么简单，但其实也没有那么难啊。你只要相信，现在在你面前的这个我，真的只是单单纯纯想要和你重新构筑一段关系——呃，虽然能达到什么地步我并不能给你保证，但起码能说绝对不会是一段坏关系——这样就可以了啊。……呐，怎么样？要不要试试看呢？”

说着，不自禁地伸手，覆上了对方依然握紧着的拳头，轻拍了两下。

“就试着慢慢地接受现在这个我，好吗？”

被自己触碰的拳头在一瞬间更为紧绷，但从下一个瞬间开始，便一点点地放松下来。

对方缓缓抬起头，眼神仍然迷惑，但终于不再逃避自己的注视。

……还差一点点。

“不是什么特别难的事情啊。”

他柔和地微笑道。

“你看，连我这个三十多年从未做过家事的人现在都能差不多削好一个苹果了，你重新改变一下对我的认知，大概也不会很难吧，呐？”

对方使劲眨了一下眼睛。

“……不明所以的比方。……说到底，你那个根本不能称做‘能够削好苹果’的水平。”

先是顾左右而言他地说出这句话。而后。

“……但是我会、努力。”

迟疑着迟疑着，说出了这几个字。

他像是终于完成了一项重大任务一样地顿时卸掉了肩膀上所有的力。

“……那就太好了。”

轻松地笑着，又拍了拍对方已经不再紧握的手的手背，而后站起身来。

“既然话已经说开了，那你就安心先休息一下吧。我去给你冲杯茶来。”

说着抬脚向厨房走，却在看到卧室禁闭的门的时候，突然又想起什么地停在了对方的身侧。

“……说起来，你之前挂在墙上的那幅画，我其实并不讨厌哦。”

话音刚落，便看到了对方又一次绷直了的脊背，于是不由得伸手，在对方的肩膀上安抚地拍了两下。

“但是那个色调果然还是太扎眼了，对于我这个房间来说，肯定会有比那个更好的选择的。……所以。”

微妙地停顿，在接收到对方抬头送来的疑惑目光时回以大大的微笑。


	13. 12

“我回来了——”

进门，换鞋，脱掉外衣。

没有人来迎接自己。却有扑面而来的咖喱的香气。

他深吸一口气，因为满鼻腔的咖喱香而不自觉地上挑了嘴角，把外衣和公文包随手往沙发上一丢，便直接走去了厨房。

言峰绮礼围着围裙站在灶台旁的场景。

本来该是违和感满满的画面在自己看来却无比自然——也不知道到底是对方还是自己出了问题。

……不过那种事情怎么都好了。

他靠在门边，抑制不住笑容地。

“今天是咖喱啊。”

对着对方的背影无比放松地这样说道。

对方的动作一下子停住，而后慢慢转过身来。

“……欢迎回来。”

有些别扭地说出了这句来得迟了许久的答复。

他看着对方，看着对方微微下垂、微妙地避开着与自己对视的目光之中隐约闪动着的一些柔软的东西，心头一下子涌上许多感慨。

……自己和言峰，在开始一起住了之后，真的都变了很多。

因为曾经自杀的关系，即使是远坂时臣也无法再将言峰留在学校的教堂里面。所以在那件事之后，言峰便成了彻底的赋闲之人——在自己的家里。因为自己之前一时的血气冲头。

于是，就这么突然地，自己就开始了和言峰的共同生活。

最初，在言峰刚刚住进来的时候，自己和对方其实都还没有做好什么心理准备。所以那几天，每天晚上自己回来的时候，都会在看到言峰之后产生一段时间的尴尬。“我回来了”的寒暄说出来好像不对，但不说好像也不对，于是就只能挨到晚饭时间，一边吃饭一边努力找些话题才能或多或少缓解一些那种莫名其妙的气氛。后来，自己觉得这样不行，便开始尝试着每天回家的时候先说一句“我回来了”。言峰对于这样的改变先是表现得非常困惑，有那么一段日子——确切地说是直到前几天为止——还只会用“唔”“啊”这样含混的回答一带而过……

……但是现在，看，也会像这样，逐渐开始尝试着对自己做一些回应了。

虽然还很笨拙，还完全没有找到最合适的节奏，但是起码，也是逐渐地自己放下心防的表现。

而听到这样的回应会感到雀跃的自己，想来也是彻底放弃对这个男人过去的那些心结了吧。

……人类可真的是适应性极强的动物啊。

——自己和言峰都不例外。

“你做的咖喱还真是一直以来都这么香。……要是没有胡萝卜就更好了啊。”

半是认真半是调侃地对对方这样说，得来对方一声有些无奈的叹息。

“……别这样挑剔。全部都得吃掉。（好き嫌いをやめろ。すべてを食え。）”

这样说着，又转回身去，再一次搅拌起了锅中的咖喱。

一阵一阵的香气如浪般飘来，他在这香气中看着对方的后背，微微眯起双眼。

……说起来，今天回来，有件事不得不告诉对方来着。

他在一呼一吸之间闻着对方调理出来的喷香味道，心下暗自纠结起来。

……其实说实话，如果按照自己的想法的话，是想再过段日子再告诉对方的。只是……从常识和道理来说，自己都没有瞒着对方的理由——也没有瞒着对方的立场……

挠挠头，呼出一口气，沉下了声音：

“……呐，言峰。有件事得告诉你。……”

“……？”

许是刚好赶上了咖喱煮好的时候。对方关掉灶台上的火，再一次转过来面向自己，小小地歪起头。

“是什么。”

他没有立刻回答，而是稍微犹豫了一下，才再次张口道：

“……实际上，你自己的家那边，基本上已经收拾好了啊。”

能感觉到对方身边的空气瞬间一滞。

“……是么。”

那一瞬间之后，空气又恢复了流动。只是比刚才多了些说不清道不明的沉重。

咖喱的香味慢慢沉淀了下去。

他点了点头。

“……因为彻底的打扫整理，又重新布置了一下内部，所以花了蛮多时间……不过现在已经彻底弄好了。之前的痕迹都看不出来了。”

顿了顿。

“……如果你要回去住的话，随时都可以回去了啊。”

对方在沉默之间塌下去的肩膀。

“……是么。”

半晌，也最终只是说出这两个字，然后面无表情地把身上的那件围裙摘掉，挂到了旁边的墙上。

他看着对方这一连串的动作，心里开始觉得有些空落。

“……你打算回去住吗？”

对方站回灶台前，瞥了自己一眼。

“……我没有理由继续留在这里。”

“……那，也没有理由不继续留在这里啊。”

不加思索便说出了这句话，让对方的眉心微微蹙起。

“……你想说什么。”

“……”

他看着对方表情微妙的脸。

“只是想说，你继续留在这里也可以，这样啊。”

对方迷惑的视线在自己的脸上摇晃着停留了一会儿。

“……我不明白你在想什么。本来，你让我住在这里，只是因为我自己的房间并不适合居住。但是现在，在你的全权管理下，那边的房子已经收拾妥当了。你没有任何理由和必要再让我这样住在你的家里。……说到底，留这样的没有职业也没有收入的我在这里，对你来说能有什么好处呢。”

“……没有啊（ないさ）。”

没怎么犹豫便给出了否定的答案。而后看到对方的脸色阴沉下去了一些。

他叹口气。

“……不，真要说的话也不是没有——至少，你看，我现在每天回家都能吃到热乎乎的手料理，而且家里面还有人帮忙收拾——但是这种事情即使不是你，我找一个家政妇也可以帮我做啊。明白吗？言峰。我愿意留你在这里，绝对不是因为这些所谓‘好处’才这样做的啊。”

“……那是因为什么。”

“……”

他想了想，不答反问：

“……呐，言峰。你先告诉我，现在的你，如果住回了原来那里，接下来要如何呢？……没有了工作的你，每天一个人待在那里，能够做些什么呢？”

没有回答。

“找一份新工作，或者做一个彻底的家里蹲，又或者干脆回到你的出身地、跟着你的父亲做一些事……摆在你面前的选择无非就这么几种。但不管是哪一种选择，你和我之间的关系又会疏远起来吧，甚至变得不再往来，成为彻底的陌生人——这种事情，我不愿意啊（そんなの、僕は嫌だよ）。”

对方眉间的褶皱愈发深刻起来。

“……为何。”

“因为、”

——未能完成修复的残缺品只能彻底落入上下不得的绝望的深渊。

话说到一半儿，耳边却突然毫无预兆地回响起那个金闪闪的话。

他先是一哽，而后顺了顺气，用坚定的语气一字一顿道：

“——因为就这一次，我已经决定绝对不会在中途半端的时候置你不管了啊。”

对方脸上的表情在一瞬间清空了。

“……那种事情、”

一段时间的空白之后，对方也仍然没有恢复能称得上是表情的表情。

“那种事情、我并没有（そんなこと、私は別に）”

“拜托我（頼んでない）？……是啊，你确实没有拜托我啊。这个说白了，也只是我的一厢情愿而已啊。”

抢了对方的话这样说，看到对方眨了一下眼睛，而后无言以对地安静了下去。

他便继续道：

“嘛……就像我之前说过的，作为一个经历了那么多次生死的人，我这一次是打定主意想要抛下过去那些恩恩怨怨，试着彻底接受你，好好对待你，所以说现在，就让你一个人回去而再一次拉开和我的距离，我肯定是不愿意的。……但是，我也说了，这不管怎么说，也是我自己想要弥补之前自己的遗憾而做出的决定。我想要这么做，但是我没有立场也没有资格逼迫你接受我这样做——”

这样说着，不自禁地向对方走进一步，定定地看进对方的深褐色的双眼。

“……你明白吗？言峰。我现在这样说，充其量只是给你提供一种选择罢了。你可以选择留下，也可以选择回去，如果是你确实按照自己心意做出的选择的话，我都不会提出非议的吧。……只是。”

又向对方走近几步，在对方身前停下，抬头。

“只是有一件事，我想先让你清楚——”

微笑。

“——和你在一起住的感觉，我觉得并不差啊（君と一緒に住んでいる感じ、僕は悪くないと思うよ）。”

对方一直僵硬的面部肌肉终于松动了。

“……你、”

泛起红晕的面颊。无措飘忽的目光。

“……你一直、都会说这样狡猾的话（お前はいつも、こんなずるいことを言う）。”

他眯起双眼，唇角无害又得意地上扬。

“可不要用这种说法啊（こんな言い方をやめてほしいな）。……之前那个‘我’是怎样的我不清楚，但现在的我可是只说诚实的话啊。”

“……所以才说你很狡猾（だからお前はずるいのだ）。”

像是有些气急败坏地扔下这一句，然后闷声背过身去，抓起摆在旁边已经装好了米饭的盘子，开始往上面用略显粗暴的动作浇咖喱汁。

他看到对方这一系列的反应，终于没忍住地笑出声来了。

“呐，言峰。”

自觉地将浇好咖喱汁的两个盘子从对方手里接过来，笑得近乎无赖地对对方道。

“可以的话，明天想吃你做的烧鱼啊。”

没有反论了。能听到的，只是对方跟在自己身后走向餐厅的脚步声。


	14. 13

当问起对方“有什么想去的地方”的时候，得到了“没有”的回答。再追问“真的吗？”之后，却又是一片欲言又止的沉默。于是更加追根究底地询问，终于得到了一个简单得不能再简单的回答。

——海。

所以现在，他们便一起在海边了。

……不顾深冬的时节和阴郁的天气。

人很少，这是自然的。几乎没有人会在这种时候这种天气中想到要来这又湿又冷又阵阵潮风的地方来消磨时光。整片海域都无比的寂静而空旷，一片灰蒙的静默水天像是一整片隔离现世的异度空间，唯有一波又一波的海浪的低鸣还在昭示着这里仍然是现实世界。

他跟在言峰的背后，一路无言地行走在海滩之上。言峰从头到脚都是黑色的背影在这一片灰色空间之中，时不常会让自己产生一些来自遥远记忆的既视感——冬木市民会馆地下的黑白空间之中的血腥与疼痛——但又会在下一秒被海浪尽数抹去，只留下一片构不成任何形状的氤氲。

而言峰仍然只是一言不发地在自己面前不疾不徐地走着。身影些许突兀、又些许调和地存在在这海天交接的沉郁背景上。

海风带来寒意，视御寒衣物为无物地肆虐在身体来。

他拢了拢风衣的衣襟，打了个寒颤。

言峰为什么在这样的时候会想要来海边，他不知道，也没有问过。他只是看到对方说出“海”这个字时，眼底暗涌着一些比大海要更加深沉而辽远的情绪，于是想都没想地便答应了对方的要求。

然后，从准备东西，到开车来这里，再到现在，他都没有问过对方哪怕一句来这里的理由。

——那个，大概不是自己现在轻易能触碰的东西。

没有理由地，就是这样觉得了。

海浪仍然在涌，海风仍然在吹。带着水汽的冷意仍然在叫嚣——叫嚣在皮肤之下，也叫嚣在两人之间。

言峰的脚步，却突然停下了。

以为对方是因为什么特别的理由而停下，但似乎也不是如此。对方只是转而面向了大海的方向，向着灰色的远方无目的地眺望。

他也在对方身边一点距离停下，先是顺着对方的目光向远处看了看，除了一片阴郁之外没有看到任何东西。故而收回视线，又一次放到了旁边的人的身上。

对方一直是深褐色的眸子里面，此时似乎也落进了朦胧的灰色。额前的碎发和风衣的衣摆被海风吹得不断划动，模糊了原有的表情和轮廓。

……总有一种，不知何时就会消融在这片背景之中的感觉。

“……言峰。”

在自己的大脑还没有反应过来的时候，声音便先发了出来，在海风与海浪的鼓噪之中显得十分带着不稳的回响。

对方偏过头，没有发声，只是在看向自己的目光加上些疑问的要素。

他面对这眼神，一时也有些无措。

“……诶？啊……不……”

……又该如何对对方说，刚才自己想表达的，是“请不要消失”的意思。

“……”

对方则又看了自己一会儿，而后又一次转回头去看向大海，目光之中已经不再有刚才的疑惑。

“……这里、”

——而是变成了一些、自己并不能完全解读的情绪。

“……这里曾经，是切嗣带我来过的地方。”

因为自己的名字中所带有的疏离感而感到了一阵空洞的冷。

而对方没有起伏的声音还在继续。

“……一开始，切嗣带我来过这里。他对我说‘这里很漂亮，以后再一起来吧’。……然后，后来，他也总是对我说起，如果可以的话想再一起来一次海边。但是。”

戛然而止。

他身上的肌肉骤然一僵。

对方仍然像是随时都会消失一样地站在那里。

他插在风衣口袋里面的双手握拳，又松开。

……他能知道对方没有说完的话是什么样的内容。但是他却不能知道对方在对自己说这话的时候是什么样的心情。

……说到底，现在的自己对于对方来说，到底是个什么样的存在呢。

一个用着他曾经无比熟识的人的身体的，旁人。

又是在他想要离开之际将对方因为自己的原因而愣生留在身边的家伙。

——狡猾——这是对方形容自己的词汇。他因为自己的“狡猾”而没有选择离开，但仔细想来，他也从来没有确切地表达过自身想要留下的意愿。

……如果，对方只是因为自己的自我而说不出口离开的话——如果，对方本身，比起待在现在这个位置，更想要离开的话——

那么自己——

“……那之后，我从没有想要再来海边过。”

对方再一次突然响起的声音。

他猛地眨了一下眼，将注意力放回对方的侧脸上。

那里的轮廓仍然被灰色笼罩。但却似乎微妙地比刚才要柔和了一些——

……但他却不能确定这到底是否是自己一厢情愿的错觉了。

“……但是这一次，当你追问我的时候，我却还是说了这里。”

“……”

“……说实话，我自己也不知道这是为什么。”

视线一时间垂下。

“……只是。”

又很快扔回了水平的远方。

“……只是，和你一起来大约会没问题吧，就是隐约这样觉得了。”

一阵海风带着海浪的腥咸，倏地灌进了身体里面。

胸腔中在一阵杂音之后，竟起了似奇迹般的共鸣。

……这、是……

他看着对方，看着对方确实是柔和了些许的面部侧脸线条，觉得刚才所感到的那些压抑的寒意一下子便如退潮般从脚底流走，留下的是一阵如春雨般慢慢浸润到全身的悄然暖意。

“……言峰。”

循着这暖意所带起的冲动，跨出一步，站到了对方的面前——也是对方与大海之间。

“言峰，看着我（僕を見て）。”

有些强硬地让对方被阻断的视线落在了自己身上，他深呼吸，在脸上漾起柔软的小小微笑。

“……呐，言峰，听好（いい）？”

伸手，指指自己。

“现在，我——‘我’ ——在这里。在你的面前。”

又将手指指向对方。

“而你也在这里。在我的面前。”

放下手，定定看进对方的双眼。

“……这样，可以吗？”

“……”

没有回答。

对方只是皱起眉，歪起头。眸子里面的那片灰色涌起暗潮。

“……呐，言峰。”

他便又道，比刚才略微提高了声音，让其在海浪声中也能显得坚定。

“如果，你说这样就可以的话——”

抿了一下唇，换口气。

再次开口时，声调郑重如同宣誓：

“——我便向你保证，以后也都会一直这样下去吧——”

长时间、长时间的沉默。

对方眼中的灰色暗涌就在这沉默当中，一点点、一点点地化成了一种湿润但透明的东西。

“……切嗣。”

而对方发出的声音里，似乎也沾染上了一些晶莹的颤抖。

“……切嗣、……可以吗？”

他笑。

“只要你说可以啊。”

对方一下子咬住了下唇，又一下子松开。

“……切嗣、”

唤着自己的名字的声音急切却又安定。

“……切嗣。”

他呼地舒出一口气。

“……我在这里。”

眉眼弯弯。

“——绮礼。”

对方眼中的透明化成一滴安静地流下。

他突然想起，他见过这样的眼泪，在对方还在医院昏睡时，自己呼唤了对方之后。

但这一次，和在医院时不同，他没有逃开，而是伸手，用自己的指肚抹去了对方脸颊上的泪水。

——而那泪水，虽然沾染了海风，却仍然是能够让人心跳都跟着鼓噪起来得温暖的。


	15. 14

“……绮礼？”

“……唔、？……”

因为困倦而一点一点的脑袋和含含糊糊的声音。

他将手上正在批改的学生试卷一时放了下，无奈笑起来。

“……如果困的话，就去午睡一下吧？”

“……不，没关系的。”

强撑起眼皮，努力将并没有焦点的视线搁在置于膝头的书页上。

……就像是明明很想去睡但是又舍不得离开主人身边的大型犬一样。

他看着这样的对方，困扰地眯了眯眼睛。

……那次从海边回来之后，对方就变得日益喜爱待在自己身边了。虽然自己也挺享受对方对自己的依赖的，但遇到现在这样的情况怎么着也会有点于心不忍……

“……那这样吧，绮礼。”

思案片刻，他放弃似地小小吐出一口气，将手上的试卷随意放在了茶几上那一大摞还没判分完成的试卷之上，然后端正坐好，并拢双腿，手掌轻轻拍了拍自己的大腿。

“就在这里睡呢？”

对方一直在半睁半闭的双眼一下子睁大了。

“……切嗣、……”

送过来十分迷茫的眼神，被自己满面轻松自然的笑意承接。

“你早上一直都起得很早啊，还会做家务什么的，现在会困也是正常的吧？”

又拍了拍大腿。

“所以，来，不想回房间睡的话，在这里睡就好啦。”

“……”

更加困惑的眼神被自己更加扩大的笑意回应回去。

而那困惑也终究慢慢化作了眼角泛起的一丝红晕。

“……真的、没关系吗？”

“没关系啊。”

最后的疑虑也被自己四两拨千斤地化解。

对方的眼神又闪烁了两下，终于下了决心似地从小沙发上向自己所坐的长沙发上挪了过来。

就像是被特意放缓了的电影镜头。对方从起身，到坐到自己身边，到歪下身子，再到彻底将头枕在自己大腿上、面向外部地躺倒——整个过程都像是被抽走了时间和质量一般，小心翼翼到让自己感觉到心头一阵悠悠的痒。

而直到这一系列的动作完成，自己仍然没有在自己的腿上感觉到应有的重量。

“……绮礼。”

他咬住下嘴唇，吃吃地笑。

“这样的话，根本没有办法放松地睡吧？”

这样说着，将手掌搭上对方的肩膀。对方的身体在感受到自己触碰的一瞬间紧绷了起来，但之后又慢慢在自己暗暗地加力中卸下了力道。

他在终于感受到对方基本上能够将重量完全交给自己的时候，出其不意地手上力道向后一带，一下子便让对方变成了仰躺的姿势。

“……！”

似是完全没料到会变成这样的对方脸上出现了红一阵白一阵的慌乱神情，而与自己的视线相撞的目光也失了目的地到处乱飘。情急之下，最后竟采取了抬起一只胳膊压上了双眼这样的举动来拒绝与自己的对视。

“……噗。”

这次他是彻底没有忍住地喷笑出来了。

……总是只在这种情况下会失了平常的冷静淡定什么的，也真是可爱的反应啊。

这样想着，伸手抓住对方的手腕，略微强硬地将对方挡在眼前的胳膊拉开。

这一次却又撇过头去，执拗地不愿意让正脸暴露在自己的注视之下。

而他也不再强求，只是放开对方的腕子，微微敛了敛笑容，道：

“这样的话会比较好睡吧？”

对方的唇瓣动了动，却没有回应。

他看着对方即便侧过脸去也能看得十分清楚的脸颊上的红色，一下便涌起了想要逗逗对方的心思。

“……还是说，不喜欢这样吗？”

故意用有些失落的声调这样问，然后感到对方身体微微一颤。

“……不、是的（そう、じゃない）。”

对方声音有些发紧地这样否定道。

“……只是。”

“……只是？”

“……只是、”

说着，刚被自己按下去的胳膊又想要抬起，却被自己眼疾手快地按了回去。

对方的脑袋偏得更厉害了。

“……只是、从来没有这样做过，所以、……”

……诶。

这倒是让他一愣。

“……没有这样做过吗？我还以为——”

——你和原来的我一定做过这样的事。

后面的这半句被一下子咬断在了牙齿间。

……简直没有比这样的话更不合适的发言了。

他一边在心里责骂着自己的不过脑子，一边看对方的眼神因为自己的欲言又止而一点点黯淡了下去。

“……和‘他’不会做这样的事情的。”

不再用名字，而是用不定的代词来指代之前那个家伙是近来逐渐表现出来的令人欣喜的新趋向。

……只是在说起那家伙的时候仍然会露出这样表情这一点仍然还是令人不爽。

“……那种事情怎么都好了。”

安慰性地拍了拍适才自己一直按着的手腕，道。

“这之后，如果你喜欢这样的话，我随时都可以奉陪啊。”

对方的双眼一下子紧紧地闭上了——像是在掩饰其中一闪而过的羞赧一般。

他因为这反应而满意地抿嘴笑，没有忍住地便用靠近对方头部一边的手抚上了对方头顶的头发。

对方的身子又是有电流划过般的一颤。

他手上动作暂停。

“……不喜欢吗（嫌かい）？”

小幅度地摇头。

他便松下一口气，指尖随意地拨弄起对方褐色的发丝。

“……你的头发，意外得很柔软呢。”

像是发现什么新奇事情一样地发出这样的感慨，对方紧闭着的双眼的睫毛轻颤了两下，而后慢慢抬起了眼帘。

“……切嗣。”

像是想表达什么似地这样唤自己，终于看向自己的眼神里面也有着些想说却未说出口的情绪。

他停下手上的动作，轻挑了挑眉毛。

“嗯？”

“……”

对方又是一时的嗫喏，而后像是下定什么重大的决心一般地缓缓开口：

“……我也可以摸一下你的头发吗？”

自己当然没有任何可以拒绝的理由。

抚上自己鬓发的指尖动作轻而谨慎，就像在碰什么易碎品一样的一丁点大动作都不敢有。

而这反而让他心里产生一些莫名的焦躁，于是干脆自己歪起头，在对方的掌心上蹭了蹭。

对方的动作一下子滞住，然后有些窘迫地缩回了手。

他有意无意地问：

“有何感想？”

对方的手掌轻轻地握了起来，像是在回味刚才的触感。

“……也比我印象当中的、要软。”

“……是么。”

他弯起双眼。

“那太好了啊。”

“……什么（何が）？”

“都更加了解的对方这件事（お互いをよく知ったことが）。”

半晌。

“……啊啊，是啊。”

对方慢慢阖上双眼，缓缓地翻身向里，并蜷起身体，用沉静下来的声音道。

“……太好了啊。”

而他手上再一次抚摸起对方头顶发丝的动作取代了所有语言的回答。


	16. 15

他们一起站在卧室的床边，注视着床头墙上的那一片突兀的四方形空白。

对方手里提着一张仍然塑封着的挂画——那是他们今天一起去新买来的。

“……”

对方拎着画的手指动了动，转头看向了自己。

“……真的这个就可以吗，切嗣。”

他失笑。

“都到这时候了，还在问这种问题吗，绮礼？”

“不是说好，这次要两个人一起把这块空白填补上的吗？”

“……”

对方却仍然有些困扰地抿了抿唇。

“但是这幅画，基本上完全是我挑的。这里是你的寝室，比起我挑的东西更应该你自己——”

“……绮礼。”

轻轻打断对方，柔声道。

“可以的，这样（いいんだ、これで）。”

看着对方仍然没有舒展的眉心。

“……本来，这幅画我自己也很喜欢。而且，不如说，你愿意帮完全没有审美能力的我挑一幅挂画来，我欢迎还来不及啊。”

“……可是——”

“绮礼。”

这一次的打断比刚才稍显强硬了些。

“难道说，我说的话就这么不值得信任吗？”

没有反论了。

对方的目光不稳地闪烁了几下，然后从自己的脸上甩回了墙上，同时伴有一声轻声的叹息。

“……如果效果不好，我可不管啊。”

“没关系的啊（大丈夫さ）。”

与对方的纠结完全相反的宽心。

“——如果是这幅画的话，一定没问题的。”

对方最后瞟了自己一眼，终究没有再答话，而是抬起那幅画，利落地拆起了画上面的塑封。

海。

一片广袤的大海，海浪轻抚白色的沙滩。

海平线上，旭日初升。澄金的光线温暖而柔和，粼粼散落在画面的每一个角落。

他看着那画面，耳边似乎都听到了沉稳地鼓噪着的海浪声。

“……很漂亮呢。”

明明在画廊的时候已经盯着看过很久，但这样真的挂在卧室的墙上之后又似乎体会到一种画廊里面没有感受到的安详感，于是还是又一次地发出了这样的感叹。

而挂好了画站回他身边的人却用沉默代替了回答。

他将视线转而放回对方的侧脸上，在那里捕捉到了一种似是空白又似是复杂的线条。

“……呐，绮礼，怎么了？”

对方缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。

“……这样、真的，可以吗？”

他低声轻笑。

“真的可以啊。……你看，这幅画这么好看，又这么温暖。我真的很中意啊。”

“……温暖。”

对方却没有露出释然的表情，只是像是想要品尝出其中滋味一样地轻声重复了一遍这个词。

他看了看对方，又看了看那幅画。

“……啊啊，很温暖啊。”

又看回对方。

“绮礼难道不这么觉得吗？”

“……”

对方微微垂下了眼帘。

“……啊啊，是很温暖啊。”

“……嗯，那么。”

他说着，踏出一步，站到对方面前，从下向上托起了对方的视线，并且伸出右手，轻轻抚在了对方的左胸口上。

对方的双眼因为不解和讶异而稍稍睁大。

他便让自己的笑容直接印在了对方睁大的眼中。

“——那么，现在，这里也会觉得温暖吗？”

扑通。扑通。

对方笃实的心跳一下一下地撞在自己的手心之中。

“……啊啊。”

而对方回应的声音里面，似乎也染上了对方身体上增加的热度。

“……切嗣呢？”

被这样反问，他一时不答，只是用左手拉住对方的右手腕子，让之放在了自己的左胸之上。

“我的话，你看。”

在对方手心的覆盖之下，自己的心跳似乎也变得更加清晰而聒噪起来。

“和绮礼一样，也是这样暖而充实啊。”

对方置于自己胸前的手指一下子抓住了自己的衣襟。

他的手却离开了对方的胸口，向上勾住了对方的后颈。

“……绮礼。”

稍加用力，便让对方的头俯了下来。

“……可以吗？”

“……”

对方快速地点了一下头，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

他因为这样生疏的反应而轻笑，轻笑着慢慢凑上前去——

只是触碰的吻，却似乎甜进了心里。

对方睁开眼睛。而下一秒，自己便被紧紧地抱住了。

“……切嗣。切嗣。”

对方的声音颤抖着落在自己的耳边。

“……这次，不要再把那个画取下来了。”

“……啊啊，不会的啊。”

他手掌一下下轻抚对方后脑的发，像在安慰受伤的孩子，又像在安抚失落的恋人。

“这次，绝对不会再取下来了。”

对方更加收紧的臂膀之间，有海上旭日初升的温度。


	17. 16终

卫宫切嗣躺在床铺之上，听身边人均匀的呼吸声伴着窗外慢慢渗进的鱼肚白。

整个世界在一片柔和静谧之中孕育着新生的希望。

他侧头，看向身旁睡着的人。

安静的睡脸不知哪里透着些孩子般的稚气。

他忍不住伸手，用指尖点上了对方的眼角。

“……唔、……”

就在这时，对方睫毛轻颤，慢慢地睁开了双眼。

有光——清冷却温暖的，混沌却明亮的光——一点点、一点点地，点亮了对方暗色的眼瞳。

他唇瓣轻动。

“绮礼，早上好。”

这样说。盈满如重生般的笑意地。

“——新的一天，要开始了啊（新しい一日が始まるよ。）”

{全文终}


	18. 番外

“呐，绮礼。”

“……什么。”

“没有‘呼~呼~啊——’吗？（「フーフーあーー」はないの？）”

……有点困扰。

他端着一碗刚熬出来的粥，看着面前靠坐在床上对自己笑得没皮没脸的男人，微微蹙起了眉。

……这个男人一直如此。

从碗上传过来的热度似乎催促着自己应该赶快把这碗粥交到对方手里，但对方只是笑眯眯地看着自己，一点儿想要伸手来把碗接过去的意思都没有。

……明明是个比自己还要年长的男人，但是却总会时不常的找到机会就做出些小孩子撒娇一样的举动——现在也是如此。明明只是微微的低烧，虽然需要静养但完全没有到失去气力的程度，但就是这样以生病为缘由要求自己做一些平常绝对不会做的事情……

……尤其是，他清楚地知道在这种时候自己一定不会拒绝这一点，才最恶劣了。

“呐——绮礼——（ねぇー綺礼―）？”

男人拖着长音赖赖地唤自己。

他呼地吐出一口气，自己拿起了那本该拿在男人手里的勺子。

盛起一勺粥，放在口边吹了吹，然后递到男人口边。

男人则因为自己这个举动笑弯了眼，虽然脸色仍旧不好但神情看起来一点都不像一个病人地张口，开心地将这一勺粥含进了嘴里。

咀嚼，吞咽。他看着男人这一系列动作，然后在男人满足地说出“好吃”的时候，下意识地松下了一口气。

“……只是粥而已。也没有什么好吃不好吃的吧。”

再一次盛起一勺，吹凉之后递到男人面前，看男人又是一口畅快地吞下去。

“可不是那样啊。即使是粥也有好吃不好吃之分啊。”

然后做起了像是美食家一样的点评。

“我原来生病的时候也吃过爱丽做的粥，那可真是完全无法用语言形容的味道……后来身体衰弱了以后也总吃士郎做的粥。嘛——士郎做的也很好吃啦，不过你做的和他做的味道不大一样，也很好吃呢。”

毫无芥蒂地说出了之前他身边人们的名字的男人。

他觉得手中端着的碗似乎一下子变得沉了起来。

……爱丽。士郎。之前也从男人口中数次听到过的，男人曾经世界中的至亲之人的名字。男人在回忆起他们的时候，总是会露出一种混合着怀念、愉悦与悲哀的表情。而每当自己看到男人的这个表情的时候，自己便会深刻地重新认识到，男人虽然有着自己曾经认识的那个人的面皮，但却是来自完全不同的另一个世界这个事实。而自己，虽然现在好像理所应当一样地和男人一直生活在一起，但也只不过是男人莫名得以延长的生命中一个小小的意外而已。说到底，这样的自己不管是从男人本身的经历考虑，还是从自己曾经对之前的那个人做过的事情考虑，本来都完全没有能够像这样待在男人身边的资格——

“……绮礼，手上的动作停下了哦（手が止まってるよ）？”

男人提醒的话语让自己猛然回神。倏地抬头，一下子便对上了男人好像看穿了自己全部心情的眼神。

“绮礼，不要露出那样的表情啊。”

男人说，柔软而安慰地。

“确实我和你来自不同的世界线，也各自都发生了很多复杂的事情，但是现在，我是和你在一起的啊。你只要记得这一点就可以了啊。”

“……”

他因为男人过于温柔的目光而感到一些不适应地垂下眼帘，将视线放在了那碗粥上。

被说道和男人曾经的养子有着不同味道的那碗粥，现在也失了一些适才的温度。

“……你、”

拿着勺子的手一动，又盛起了一勺粥却没有再递给男人。

“你难道就不想、回到你原来的世界吗。”

然后终于问出了这个自己一直以来都想问的问题。

……毕竟，虽然按照男人的说法，他在之前的战争中失去了一切，但那个尚且年少的养子还是健在的。也许，比起和这样的自己在一起，男人会更想回到自己养子的身边——

“唔……”

男人似乎是思索了一下，才答道：

“……确实，如果能给我个机会让我回去看看士郎的话，倒也不是不想啦。”

……看，果然还是……

“……但是。”

……

“但是果然，真要让我选的话，大概我还是会选择现在这边的生活吧。”

“……”

他有些诧异地抬起了头。

“……为什么？”

“因为在那边，我的使命已经全部完成了啊。”

男人毫无犹豫地即答。

“圣杯战争也结束了，我大概也再不能进入到爱因兹贝伦的领地了。士郎的话，虽然年幼，但是一直是个很可靠的孩子，现在大概也有了自己的生活，不需要我再插手了吧——说到底，本来我还在的时候，也是一直在被那孩子照顾着啊。如果现在突然回去，大概还会被骂‘干嘛随随便便又跑回来啦’之类的吧，哈哈。”

这样轻巧地笑了两声，而后又正了正色。

“……而且。”

“……”

“而且，现在这里，有你在啊。”

飘忽又安定地，说出了这样的话。同时伸手，抚上自己握着勺子的手背，稍稍用力，将自己的手引到了对方的面前。

“有你在，还有这么好吃的粥喝，我为什么还会想要回到原来那个已经完全没有必要存在了的世界呢？”

他怔怔地看着男人在说完这话之后自顾地张口，将那一口已经稍微有些凉了的粥吞了下去。

……总觉得，胸腔和脸颊，都一下子，热起来了。

有些慌张地把手收回来，将勺子使劲在碗里面没有什么意义地搅拌了几下。

“……那种事情……”

想要说点什么来改变一下现在这种奇怪的气氛，但却发现发出的声音只会让自己显得更加尴尬。于是只好悻悻收了声，手上动作明显失了刚才的细致地又向男人嘴边递了一口粥。

而男人则看着自己，吃吃地笑。

“所以说你就是这样子的地方最可爱了。”

一口吞咽。

“——明明可以放弃继续喂我的啊。”

他一把把碗塞进男人手里，撇过了头。

后来，直到男人吃完粥，他们之间都没有再说话。

他只是能感到，男人一直放在自己脸上的含着笑意的视线。

……就是因为这样，自己才对这个男人毫无办法。

他接过男人递回来的空碗，觉得自己像是在一场战役中惨败了一城一样有些无奈地站起身打算去洗碗。

“……呐，绮礼。”

却被男人又一次地叫住。

“怎么？”

回头，看见男人仍然是笑盈盈。

“你收拾完了以后，过来陪我睡吧？”

“……”

……这又是、在做什么打算。

“一个人也能睡吧？”

“……啊，虽然是这样。”

男人笑容里面多了些恳求地微微歪起了头。

“但是刚才一个人睡的时候，就一直在做不好的梦呢。……关于我之前的那些、啊。”

“……”

他抿了抿唇。

“……但是我在你的过去里面，是让你痛苦的罪魁祸首吧？”

“……嗯。确实是这样。……但是绮礼不一样啊。”

“……哪里不一样了。是同样的面貌和同样的性格的人吧。”

“但是绮礼就是不一样啊。”

笃定而柔软的，声音。

“——因为绮礼和那些冰冷的记忆不同，是很温暖的啊。”

他端着空碗走向厨房，想着走出房门时看到的男人的笑脸，脚上的步子不自觉地便加快了起来。

[Fin.]


End file.
